


The Hobbit 365

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 365 Days one Shots, Character Death, Death, Don't know why I am tagging, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Hot Dwarves, Major Original Character(s), Modern Middle Earth, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Reader inserts, Reader/Gandalf Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 29,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit one shots that are more fluff than anything. Will be some sad one shots as well if I get requested for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Never Told You- Fili

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own you or the hobbit.

 

You missed those blue eyes of the man that held you at night. You had never told him when he left you almost six months ago to go to war how much you loved him. You even went as far as trying to write to him and send it out, but he never got them or if he did he never wrote back to you.

 

You let out a sigh leaning against the wall of your window looking out at the dreary day that was outside. It was raining so it matched the mood that you were in. You were supposed to meet up with his family shortly at their house, but you were not making much of an effort to get ready to go. You were more afraid to getting bad news of what happened to the man that you loved.

 

You brought your knee up the best you could due to the belly that you had on you now. You were almost seven months along in a pregnancy that you were supposed to tell him. Yes, his family knew and had promised not to tell him in any letters. You had wanted to tell him on your own, but you didn’t get the chance to tell him. You of course were scared of what he was going to think about leaving and you weren’t pregnant and coming back and you were almost seven months along pregnant.

 

You let out a soft sigh and stood up running your hand through your long (color) locks. You needed to get dressed in something more suitable to see your boyfriend’s family. His little brother would be there soon to get you in less than an hour. You had to prepare yourself for questions of why you hadn’t been around from his mother and uncle.

 

You slipped into the bedroom that you shared with him and went into the walk in closet. You went through the new clothes that his brother had gotten for you due to your pregnancy. You changed out of the shirt that you had borrowed from his side of the closet that smelled like him and changed into a light brown maternity shirt. You changed into a pair of jeans that fit you properly. You put a pair of socks on and then slipped a pair of comfortable shoes onto your feet.

 

You looked at the clock and noticed that his brother would be here soon to get you. You didn’t quite understand why his brother was coming to get you to bring you to his family’s home and why it was so important for you to do so. You walked over to your vanity and grabbed your hairbrush. You began to brush your hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

 

You left your room and put your hand on your belly feeling your son or daughter kick inside of you. A small smile came to your lips as someone knocked on the door. You knew that it was most likely his brother here at your apartment. You went to the door and opened it revealing Kili.

 

Kili was dressed in a blue shirt, blue jeans with rips in the knees, and a pair of skater shoes. His long black hair hung over his shoulders with the classic braids that the line of Durin wore by their ears and some being pulled back with a silver clasp at the back of his head.

 

“Kili will you tell me what so is darn important that you needed me to come to your house?” You asked as you grabbed your purse.

 

Kili smiled a cheeky smile at you. Of course he would smile cheekily at you. “Come on. We’re going to be late.” He told you as he grabbed your arm pulling you out of your home.

 

You quickly grabbed the door and closed it thankfully that you had locked it.  You followed Kili down to his expensive car. You couldn’t help but shake your head as Kili opened your door. You slipped into the car carefully.

 

Kili closed the door and got into the car. He started it up.

 

“What was so important in Durin’s name that I have to come out to the house?” You asked Kili again hoping to get a good answer from him. You wanted to know what this was all about. But you were not sure if Kili would tell you.

 

Kili shook his head. “I am not allowed to tell you the surprise.” He told you with another cheeky smile.

 

You let out a sigh. There was no way that you would be able to get it out of him. It made you nervous of what the surprise might be. You looked out the window as Kili drove into the heart of Erebor to the house that the family of Durin lived in. You placed your hand nervously on your belly. You could not help, but wonder why this meeting was so damn important. Perhaps they just wanted to see you. That is what you thought at the moment.

 

Kili pulled up the driveway of the home that he shared with his family. He parked his car and got out of it. He went and opened the door holding his hand out to you to help you out of the car.

 

You took it gratefully and slowly got out of the car. “Thanks Kee.” You said softly.

 

Kili put his arm over your shoulder. “Shall we head in?”

 

You nodded your head slowly. You walked with Kili up the path way. You could not help, but feel a little bit off being here after not being around for almost five months. You were certain that Dis and Thorin would be upset with you not coming around to spend time with them.

 

“You know they aren’t upset with you.” Kili said, as he opened the door. He made sure that you went through the door first.

 

“How do you know that Kili. I haven’t been around for months. And I haven’t even heard from Fee.” You told him biting your lip. You were afraid for your boyfriend. You wanted him home safe and sound.

 

Kili patted you on the shoulder and led you into the living room of the home. “I know believe me. They know you are worried about Fee.”

 

The two of you walked into the living room and Dis and Thorin were waiting for the two of you.

 

Dis moved towards you. “Y/N, it is wonderful to see you again.” She said pulling you into a hug.

 

You rested your head on Dis’ shoulder. You missed her motherly side of her. It made you feel bad that you hadn’t been there with them. You looked over her shoulder and looked at Thorin.

 

“We missed you around here.” Thorin said in a soothing tone which surprised you.

 

“Why am I here?” You asked softly. You were still confused of why you were here. Kili hadn’t told you and you were not sure it his Uncle Thorin or his mother Dis would tell you of why you were here.

 

“You will see soon.” Thorin said with a nod of his head.

 

“Come sit.” Dis said bringing you towards the couch so you could rest your poor feet.

 

You sat down on the couch. Your hand rested on your belly and you looked up at Fili’s mother and Uncle. “Have you heard anything from Fili?” You asked hopeful that one of them had gotten a letter from Fili. You missed him so much and you wanted to know the good news if there was any.

 

Kili left the room quickly not saying a word.

 

You raised your eyebrow. You couldn’t help, but wonder why he had left. Was it bad news that he had left in such a hurry. You could only hope that this was not the case.

 

“We have heard from him.” Dis told you with a smile. “He apologized that he hadn’t gotten a chance to write to you yet, Y/N and he feels bad about it. I don’t know why he hadn’t written you yet.”

 

You let out a sigh and ran your hand through your hair. You were still worried though. “How long ago did you get the letter?”

 

“Last week.” She said before moving towards her brother. She patted him on the shoulder. “Go check on Kili will you brother?”

 

Thorin left the room to go and check on his nephew.

 

Dis sat down next to you.

 

“He didn’t say when he would be home?” You asked softly.

 

“No, he didn’t.” She said shaking her head.

 

“Oh…”

“You want to tell him don’t you?”

 

“Yes, he has every right to know that he is going to be a dad.” You said softly.

 

The door opened causing you to look up. Your eyes widened with what you saw. Long blond hair, blue eyes, dressed in green military garb stood your boyfriend. His uncle and brother were behind him.

 

“Fee…” You whispered softly. You got up to your feet and ran up to him. You threw your arms around his shoulders.

 

“Y/N.” He whispered softly placing a kiss on your hair. He missed you so much. He knew that he was not going to be able to leave you like this again. He pulled away from you. He looked at your bright colored eyes and beautiful hair and face.

 

You took his hand and placed it on your swollen belly.

 

“How?” He asked as he began to search your eyes trying to get the answer.

 

“I found out the day that you were leaving…” You said softly. “I was going to tell you, but I couldn’t find the words.” You told him softly. “I am sorry that I never told you.”

 

Fili kissed you softly on the lips. “I knew that there was something off when I left.”

 

“I missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you too my love.” He said softly. “I promise I will be here for every step. I don’t want you to go through this on your own.”

 

You were happy to have your  boyfriend back.

 

“Which is why I have a question for you.”

 

“What?”

 

Fili got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box.

 

Your eyes widened.  Was he going to…

 

“(y/f/n) will you become my wife?”

 

“Yes, I will.”

  
He slipped the diamond ring on your finger. He stood up and kissed you on the lips. He was happy to be with you and the child that the two of you had created. He couldn’t wait to be your husband and spend the rest of his life with you. 

 


	2. Valentine's Day 2014- Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think that Fili has been ignoring you as of late and it's Valentine's Day. With a little help from Kili Fili indeed gets to sweep you off of your feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by Kitsune.

Valentine’s Day 2014

Modern Fili/Reader

 

Fili had been busy for so long learning how to become king under Thorin who was his uncle and he hardly had time to spend with you. This also went for today and today was a special day. Today was Valentine’s day and you couldn’t help, but wonder if he had forgotten what today was.

 

You let out a sigh and ran your hand through your (color) hair. You missed him a lot. You knew that it was important that he learned to be king since Thorin wasn’t married nor had any children. So this meant that Fili had to pick up the slack and become the heir to the throne since Kili was reckless he wasn’t as fit for the throne as Fili was. But this hurt you and his relationship knowing that there was a chance that Fili would have to marry someone else that wasn’t you.

 

But you really did want to spend time with Fili and he had seem to have forgotten today was all about relationships and love. To celebrate with the one that you were with and you couldn’t even do that. You weren’t even sure if Fili was going to be able to get a break from his princely duties to spend the night with you. Which of course made you fairly sad. You wanted to be with him and if he decided to take you as his queen that made you feel even more better than what you felt now. You truly felt neglected by him and you just wanted to feel that love.

 

Your cell phone rang with the tune of Sexy and I Know It. You shook your head knowing that Kili was calling you. You picked up your phone and answered it. “Hello Kili.”

 

_“Y/N... I need you to meet me.” Kili said sounding quite out of breath._

 

“Kili what is wrong? Why do you sound so out of breath?” You asked concerned for the youngest Durin.

 

_“I chickened out and ran away…”_

 

“Ran away from who?” You asked raising your eyebrow. You couldn’t quite understand why Kili would run away since he was a lady killer.

 

_“I couldn’t ask her out.”_

 

“Who out?”

 

_“My crush. Can you meet me?”_

 

“Kili you know what today is right? I am not going anywhere for Valentine’s day.” You told him softly.

 

_“Please. It is really important. I really like this girl a lot and I see her as my wife.” Kili pleaded with you._

 

“Kili…” You groaned. “Alright fine. I will meet you. Where are we going to meet at.” You listened to where Kili wanted to meet you at. You raised your eyebrow at his choice. It was an expensive restaurant that was in Erebor. “You certain you want to meet there?” You asked softly into the phone. You thought that Kili was insane for wanting to meet there.

 

_“Yes, please Y/N.” Kili pleaded with you._

 

You let out a sigh. “I will meet you there Kili.”

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Hold on, Kili.” You told him.

 

_“Okay.” He chirped._

 

You went to the door and opened it. You saw a box waiting for you. You picked it up to see who it was from. “Kili… what did you do?” You said to him.

 

_“I may have bought you something.” He said laughing nervously._

 

You closed the door. “Why Kili?”

 

_“Because… I know Fili has been ignoring you and I know that you would like to feel pretty every once and a while.”_

 

You placed the box down on the table and opened it. You gasped when you saw a blue cocktail dress. “Kili…” You whispered.

 

_“Wear it for tonight.” He said to you. “Please.”_

 

“Alright Kili. What time tonight?”

 

_“Seven.”_

 

“That is in two hours Kili.” You said groaning.

 

_“Well I am sorry Y/N.” He said sounding truly sorry that he had said seven as the time to meet him. “Please.”_

 

“I will see you then.” You told him. “Bye.”

 

_“Bye.”_

 

You hung up your phone and let out a sigh. You knew that you had to get ready to go out on this meeting with Kili, but you couldn’t help, but wonder what the hell your boyfriend was up to. It kind of made you realize that he did forget because he was so busy with his uncle most of the time.

 

You had gotten yourself ready for your meeting with Kili. You were not sure why he was having such a problem with this girl that he liked since he was a normal flirter. So it was kind of odd that he couldn’t even talk to a girl that he liked a lot. You fixed your hair and looked in the mirror dubbing that you were ready to go and meet up with Kili.

 

You left your apartment and went to your car. You were well on your way to the restaurant that Kili so wholeheartedly wanted you to be at. You still weren’t sure of meeting up with Kili, but he was your boyfriend’s brother so you supposed that you would be able to help him. You just hoped that you were going to be able to help him.

 

You got out of your car and went inside.

 

“May I help you?” The hostess asked looking at you.

 

“Dinner under Durin.” You said softly.

 

“Follow me Miss.” She said leading you to a table.

 

Your eyes widened when you saw a table beautifully set up with roses, candles, and champagne on the table waiting for you. Your eyes widened you saw Fili standing there dressed in a tux. You felt tears coming into your eyes.

 

So he did remember. That means that entire thing with Kili. You didn’t know if you wanted to kill him or hug him to death. Kili knew this entire time of what Fili was planning.

 

You slowly made your way over to Fili. You had to admit this was the nicest thing that he had done for you in a while.

 

Fili came over to you and pulled you close to him planting a kiss on your lips. He pulled away from you rubbing your bare arms lightly with his calloused thumbs. “I am sorry that it seemed like that I was ignoring you love.” He said softly into your ear causing you to shiver. “I never meant to hurt you.”

 

You looked up into his blue eyes. The eyes that you liked looking into so much and you loved Fili so dearly.

 

Fili brought you over to the table and like a gentleman he pulled out the chair for you so you could sit down.

 

“Thank you.” You told him softly.

 

Fili sat down across from you. “Do you like this?” He asked you softly looking into your (color) eyes.

 

“Yes, I do.” You told him with a smile.

 

You both ate a beautifully prepared meal together and enjoyed being with each other.

 

You had noticed that Fili was rather nervous about something. “Fili is something wrong?” You asked softly. You were concerned about your boyfriend. Was he going to break up with you on the day of love and happiness? You could only hope not.

 

Fili swallowed the lump in his throat causing his adam’s apple to bob. He was very nervous to ask you this. “I have a question for you.”

 

You raised your eyebrow a question.

 

Fili stood up and grabbed his flute of champagne and looked at you before tapping a fork on it carefully. “I have an important announcement to make.”

 

The restaurant went silent.

 

Your face began to grow red. What the hell was Fili thinking? A question for everyone to hear what this question was? This was really truly embarrassing for you and for him.

 

Fili looked at you before he put his flute down and the fork as well. He slowly walked towards you. He reached into his pocket and gripped onto the small black box that was in his pocket. He got down on one knee and looked up at you taking your hand in his. “Y/N. I love you dearly and can’t see myself without you being by my side. I cannot become King of Erebor without having a queen by my side. Y/N will you be my queen and my bride?” He asked you.

 

You felt tears spring to your eyes. Fili was asking you to marry him. Become his queen and you were so afraid that he was going to leave you. Now it was becoming all real. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. “Yes. Yes Fili I will marry you.”

 

Fili slipped the diamond and sapphire ring onto your finger. He got up and kissed you softly on the lips causing the people in the restaurant to clap happily for the two of you.

  
You were happy and this was the best Valentine’s Day that you and Fili could possibly have.


	3. This Is My Idea- Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and You haven't always had a good past together. But the final visit to Erebor changes his views on how you are and now he thinks it wasn't so bad that you came to Erebor.

“Kili straighten your shoulders out.” His mother told him looking down at her young dark haired son. 

Kili groaned and straightened his shoulders. He didn’t like this idea. Fili was away with uncle meeting with another dwarven kingdom and he was stuck here meeting up with a girl that he had never met in his life and he would be meeting her today. A woman that he would wed and he didn’t like that idea. No not at all. He was only 7 years old and he didn’t want to deal with a girl for the summer. It was going to cramp his style. He didn’t know what he was going to do with a girl all summer.

A dwarvish man with a small child were riding up to Erebor. A girl child to be more infact. This child happened to be you. Someone that Kili already had begun to hate due to the fact he would be spending the entire summer with you. 

“Dis. So wonderful to see you again.” The man said bowing his head to Dis.

“Feron wonderful to see you again.” Dis said bowing her head to him as well to. She noticed that you were hiding behind your father’s leg. “And this must be Y/N. My you have grown up into a beautiful young woman.” She said to you in a soothing voice. 

You looked up at Dis. You didn’t like the idea of being here yourself. You looked over at Kili. How were you supposed to get along with someone like him? You could tell by the way that he was acting right now he was just as displeased with this as you were. You were shy and worried of how things were going to be this summer which was supposed to be a time that you got to yourself instead of indulging in royal duties. 

Kili glared at you as if he was trying to figure out which kind of girl you actually were. He didn’t think that you knew how to even fight if you needed to try and protect yourself.

You narrowed your eyes and brought your fists up. Your brother had taught you well which caused Kili to jump back. You went and hid behind your father’s leg and stuck your tongue out at him. 

This summer was going to be a bummer for the both of you. And that it was. The two of you did nothing but fight between one another and your parents thought that you two would be a perfect match.

He pulled your hair and knocked you down a few times. You had given him black and blue eyes and had accidentally shot him with an arrow a few times. The two of you didn’t want to wed one another due to how much the two of you hated so much only being 5 and 7 years old. 

“They seem to be getting along.” Your father said to Dis as the two of you were tumbling around in the mud fighting.

“Yes, this will unite our kingdoms.” Dis said with a smile. 

The two of you were rather happy that when September came that you wouldn’t have to see one another until June of the following year. Kili would enjoy his time away from you learning from his Uncle Thorin how to shoot a bow and arrow while his brother learned how to be a swordsman.You spent your time learning everything that you need to become a proper lady. A proper lady that would make your dead mother proud. 

Five Years Later…

“Y/N come now we can not be late.” Your father called to you, as he looked up and saw that you were still standing where you had been standing before looking down upon the city that was close to the mountains that you lived in. 

“But father…” You whined. You were now ten years old and you had spent the last four summers arguing with Kili and getting into fights with him. “I get horse sick.”

“We can not keep Kili waiting.” Your father said to you.

You groaned. You could not believe that you were agreeing to do this once again. You didn’t want to see Kili ever again.

The Lonely Mountain…

“Kili they will soon be arriving.” Dis said to her son standing in the doorway of his room. Her arms were crossed. 

Kili released an arrow into the wall at a target. He groaned and he didn’t want to see you again. 

“You will do as I say.” She told her son. “She will be here soon with her father. And this time you will be polite to her. No throwing tomatoes at her.” She scolded her son. She didn’t want another incident like last year where he had thrown a tomato at you and it had hit you in the back of your head when you rode out on your own horse.

Kili had ended up getting in trouble for it too. Thorin had scolded him for days on end. He had made Kili study for days on end. He learned about the responsibilities of how to be a prince. Something that he didn’t like. He wanted to be able to have fun and no princely duties. That was what Fili was for. After all Fili was the heir to the throne of Erebor. He wasn’t. 

You had arrived in Erebor. You looked at Kili like he was the plague. He had thrown tomatoes at you before and you were embarrassed and didn’t want to return to Erebor. But here you were for your fifth summer with the rude 12 year old Kili. 

This summer of course was the worst. You had tried to hang out with Kili as much as you could just to make your father and Dis happy that the two of you were hanging out together, but Kili seemed more interested in hanging out with his friend, Ori. 

They had gone up into the tree house that they had built to make sure that you didn’t come up. Which caused you to become upset with the idea of you joining in with them to have fun. You of course made the mistake of firing an arrow into the tree house causing Kili to fall out of the tree house. Kili landed hard on you which caused you both to get hurt. Which also caused your parents to be very upset with you.

Sadly the both of you were grounded once you left Erebor. You had your bow and arrows taken away from you, and Kili was scolded by Thorin. You were both told that this better never happen ever again. There would be more of a punishment if this were to happen again. 

Five Years Later…

Now you were 15 and acting more like a young lady that you were supposed to. You wore a dress that was of your favorite color. You were not going to allow meeting up with Kili going to ruin what you wanted to be a good summer this time. You had enough of being locked up in your room having been grounded after four more bad summers. You wanted this summer to be a better one. But this time your brother was along for the journey to Erebor. Something that was much more different than it was the last ten years that you had been coming here. 

The Lonely Mountain...

“Come on Kee she cannot be that bad.” Fili said crossing his arms, as he looked at his younger brother. He stood in the doorway to his younger brother’s room. Sometimes he couldn’t help, but wonder why Kili was so against meeting with you every summer? He had been meeting with the girl that he was intended to marry for the same amount of time that his brother had and they had come to an agreement that Fili would marry her when he became of age out of due to respect of becoming King of Erebor when his Uncle Thorin stepped down.

“She is vile.” Kili spat out, as he pulled back on the string letting loose an arrow sending it flying into the target that he had hung up on the wall. 

Fili shook his head. “Kee she can’t be as bad as you say she is.”

“Fee, you never met her yet.” Kili groaned kicking back in his bed.

Fili walked into the room and closed the door. “I know that, but Kee she can’t be as bad as you think she is. Thorin only wants the best for you Kee. After all you will be her husband and you will be the king of her people.” He said, as he sat down next to his little brother. 

Kili covered his face with his hands. “I don’t want to marry her.”

“Kee you won’t have much of a choice. Thorin will be meeting her for the first time as well.” Fili shook his head. “He will be making the final choice on if you marry her. It will unite the kingdoms.”

“And why couldn’t he pick you for her. She’s horrid. She shot me with arrows Fee.” Kili said pouting at his brother. 

“Kee you are 17 years old. You are to marry who Uncle sees fit. If he decides on her what are you going to do?” He asked, as he looked at Kili. 

“I will refuse her.” Kili huffed. 

Fili shook his head. What was he going to do with his 17 year old brother. He really didn’t know, but he just hoped that this meeting wasn’t going to be as bad as what Kili was making it out to be.

Soon enough you had arrived in Erebor. You heard your brother whistle at what he saw. “So this is Erebor? Pretty awesome.” 

You turned to your brother. “Remind me why you came this time?” You asked raising a thin eyebrow. You crossed your arms. You didn’t quite understand why your brother came with you this time.

“I want to meet this Kili guy that you are supposed to be betrothed to.” You brother said shrugging his shoulders. 

You could not help but groan. This was something that you didn’t want to hear. You were more afraid of what Kili would say if he saw your brother here. 

“Pay attention.” Your father barked out.

You turned your attention back ahead of you. Your eyes widened in surprise. Not only had you seen Dis and Kili. You saw a tall dwarf with dark hair and blue eyes and a smaller dwarf a little bit shorter than Kili with blond hair and blue eyes. You had to take a guess that they were related to Kili and Dis.

Thorin walked up to you and began to look at you. He was trying to figure out why a beautiful girl like you would always fight with his nephew. Sometimes he questioned his nephew’s mentality. 

You curtsied in respect to the king under the mountain. 

“I am Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain.”

“I am Y/N, daughter of (father’s name), Princess of the Sparkling Hills.” You said softly.

“This is Fili, son of Dis, Kili’s older brother.”

You looked over at Fili and your eyes widened. Why couldn’t you have been picked as his woman instead of his brothers? You looked over at Kili and saw the fire burning in his eyes of pure hatred towards you. You couldn’t understand why he was acting this way. After all he was 17 now. The hatred that he had towards you should’ve been gone by now. You have almost accepted the fate that you were being pushed to and you could no longer deny it. 

This summer of course was the worst for Kili. He had caught you flirting with his own brother who was supposed to be getting married himself and become King Under the Mountain when Thorin stepped down from being king. He didn’t think that it was fair that you were flirting in such away even though it was harmless in your eyes. 

He had also challenged you to an archery match. He was certain that he was going to beat you after how many times you had gotten him with arrows when you were much younger. Sadly he didn’t know how good you had gotten over the years. After all it was a long time ago when you had shot an arrow into the tree house scaring him and having him land on you causing you both to have injuries. 

He had even gotten Fili to join in on the archery match. 

“Kee keep your eye on the target.” Fili told his brother, as he watched Kili notch one of his arrows preparing to fire. 

You walked over to Fili. “I am sure that you are a wonderful archer Fili.” You purred at Fili. 

Kili swore as he released the arrow causing it to embed in the outer corner of the target. He turned and glared at you.

Fili held up his hands. He hadn’t had anything to do with this. “Kee I didn’t have anything to do with this.”

You smirked.

“You did that so I would miss.”

You laughed lightly and notched your own arrow. You fired it and it hit the bulls eye. “I think I won again.” You said with a smile.

Kili groaned. “Every time she wins.” Kili palmed his head. He hated this when you won. Kili looked at his brother again. “She was flirting with you again.” 

Fili looked at Kili in confusion. “I do not know what you are talking about Kee.”

“Don’t Kee me Fee.” Kili growled out. “She was flirting with you again.” 

“No, she was being nice, Kee. There is nothing wrong with being nice.” Fili said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

The summer finally had ended and Kili was glad that he didn’t have to see you until next June. Fili thought that you were nice and a perfect choice for Kili. He had even told you. Thorin thought that you were a polite young lady and it was a good match. 

Five years later…

You were 20 years old and now the most proper princess that your father had ever seen and he was proud of you. Things of course between Kili and you hadn’t smoothed over yet. You were not pleased that this was continuing on. You had see the one letter that Dis had sent to your father. He must’ve asked what if you didn’t go for the merger of the two kingdoms with your hand in marriage to Kili. She had wrote urge her. You couldn’t help, but think that this relationship with Kili was just going to end badly. 

The Lonely Mountain….

“Kee they’ll be arriving.” Fili said, as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. 

Kili groaned. “I don’t want to see her again.” He flopped back onto his bed and sent an arrow flying into the ceiling. 

“Kee you are 22 years old now. You have to learn to accept the fact that she is going to be your wife. You need to understand that this is the best for everything.”

“The best for Uncle Thorin. This is not what I wanted. I told mom that I didn’t want to see her come back this time.” Kili said angrily. He hated the idea of having a girl in his home again that he didn’t like. 

“Mom isn’t going to be happy with you if you do not meet up with her in the main halls.” Fili said, as he shook his head. “She’ll be arriving soon.” Fili came across the room and dragged him out of the room. He just had about enough of his brother being rude to you. He had watched what had been going on for the last five years. He knew that Kili liked you and Kili wasn’t going to admit it to you yet. 

“Fee stop pulling me.” Kili called out to his brother. 

“No, you are meeting with her again. You have to stop being such a baby.” Fili scolded his brother. He was getting tired of being the referee in the fights that the two of you had. Especially after archery matches. He opened the door to the main hall and shoved Kili into the room. He closed the door. This meeting Fili was not going to be there just like his mother and Uncle Thorin. 

Kili tried to open the door, but Fili was not going to release the door. “Fee open this door for Durin’s sake.” 

Another door opened and you were pushed into the room. You felt your shaul being ripped from your shoulders revealing your tight royal blue gown. You saw that Kili was trying to get out of the room. You felt your mouth go dry.

Kili turned and saw you standing there. He swallowed the lump in his throat that came upon seeing you. To him you use to be an ugly dwarvish girl and now here you stood and you were beautiful. Really beautiful. He could not believe what he was seeing. He thought that you would never give him the time of day.

Your cheeks flushed. You were not expecting him to look at you in this way. You couldn’t help, but admit to yourself that Kili was now a handsome dwarf. Your knees were beginning to buckle. Maybe this was something that you were glad that was happening. You slowly moved across the room towards him. 

Kili’s face flushed and slowly moved towards you. He stood in front of you and pulled you into his arms. He looked into your bright eyes and leaned forward capturing your lips with his in a sweet innocent first kiss. Maybe having you visit all these years in Erebor wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still accepting requests on here and on my tumblr page under lunarsaturn88. So you can get me on either page. I will be more than glad to write something up for you.


	4. I Want You- Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili makes a mistake and now he has to get you to take him back in a way that you never thought of.  
> Might become a two shot don't know yet.

The words still rang in your ears. The words that Fili had told you that you two could never be friends any more. It still stung that Fili would think this way about you. He thought that you were not going to be able to handle being friends with the future king of Erebor. And that truly hurt your feelings. How could the two of you not be friends any more? You could remain friends with Kili and not have a problem. Maybe Fili just didn’t get the idea that the two of you could be friends even though he was to become the next king. You didn’t know really what was going through Fili’s mind.

 

You had continued doing what you normally did during the days that you hung out with Fili, but the only difference was that you no longer saw Fili. Occasionally you saw Kili, but it wasn’t too much different.

 

You tossed your long hair over your shoulder and was busy writing on your computer. You were writing a novel trying to keep yourself as busy as possible. You were sadly writing a love story. A forbidden one at that. You were basing it off of your life with Fili and sadly you didn’t know how to finish it.

 

You stopped typing. You felt tears come to your eyes. How could you finish this love story when you couldn’t even talk to the guy that you still wanted to talk to and he was refusing to. You wanted to see him and you couldn’t even bring yourself to do that. In fact you were scared to.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Fili and Kili were out hunting in the woods of Erebor. The two brothers were just going out to do something. Something to keep them out of the palace for some time. Kili wanted his brother to have fun instead of being in with their uncle for hours on end learning how to become king.

 

“Fee you know you really should talk to her.” Kili said, as he moved slowly through the woods trying not to wake the wildlife that was around them.

 

Fili looked at his brother. “I cannot talk to her.” He said to Kili. as he hid behind a tree.

 

Kili groaned. “You two need to talk. I am tired of seeing you two avoiding each other like it would be a death sentence.” He ran his hand through his black locks. “She misses talking to you, Fee. You can’t always push her away like you had. She was your best friend. What were you so scared of?”

 

Fili looked sharply at Kili. “You know nothing.” Fili said through gritted teeth.

 

“Fee I know that there was something wrong. Tell me what it is brother.” Kili whispered softly. He knew that there was something wrong with Fili if he wasn’t talking to you. It concerned him a lot. He was afraid that you were hurting a lot because of the way that Fili was acting. It just wasn’t fair to you.

 

Fili bit his lip. “I care about her, Kee. I can’t have Thorin thinking that she will not be a good queen.”

“Is this what that is all about? Seriously big brother you need to get to her. You care for her that you want to marry her?”

 

“Court her…” Fili said to Kili softly. He was admitting his darkest desires and that was having you by his side. He wanted you to be by his side when he became king of Erebor, but with the way that Thorin was talking to him he couldn’t have you as his queen or even be with you. It hurt him and he knew that it hurt you too.

 

“Fee you shouldn’t let what Thorin says stop you.” He told Fili softly. “Thorin likes her. He would allow you to be with her.”

 

Fili shook his head. “I feel like I won’t get that chance now.”

 

“Fee you’ll get the chance with her again. She needs you to be there with her. Maybe after we are done hunting you can go and see her.”

 

“But Thorin…”

“Thorin can wait Fee. You need to go and see her. I heard from Ori that she hasn’t left her apartment in days. Something about her writing a lot.” Kili shook his head. He was indeed worried about you. More now that you hadn’t come out in a few days. He knew that you at least left your apartment once a day. This was concerning him and he knew that it was all Fili’s fault that this was happening.

 

“Thorin can’t wait. He is training me to become king, Kee.”

 

Kili turned sharply to his brother. “Then you lose her forever. Do you really want to lose the girl forever that you care so much about?”

 

Fili let out a sigh. “I’ll see her tonight.”

 

“Good. I am glad that you are seeing it my way big brother. I don’t want to see you hurting yourself and her.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

You pulled your long hair back into a bun the various braids that you had in your hair were hidden somewhere. You still sat in front of your computer trying to figure out what to write next. You had gotten to a scene where the main characters in your story were found out and were forced apart.  You groaned out in frustration as your doorbell rang.

 

You stood up fixing your oversized shirt. One that Fili had given to you when he had stayed over at your apartment when he needed an escape from Thorin. Which you so gladly allowed him. You slowly walked over to the door. You unlocked the door and opened the door and saw Fili standing right there in front of you.

 

You gasped. What was he doing here? The last time you had seen him that the two of you had an argument that everyone near you had heard. This was not going to end well for either one of you. “Why are you here?” You asked softly, as you felt tears come to your eyes. You really didn’t want to see him not now. Not after what he had said to you not even a month ago. You were still hurt from what he had said.

 

“I came to see you.” Fili said softly.

 

“After avoiding me for almost a month. You were the one that ended our friendship Fili, not me.” You told him, as you crossed your arms.

 

Fili noticed that you were wearing his shirt. One of his shirts that he had given to you and when he broke the friendship off he had forgotten in. “I see you are wearing one of my shirts…” He said softly.

 

“Fili leave.” You told him softly. “I don’t want to talk to you.” You shook your head. “I have spent weeks hoping that you would come to your senses, but a month? Really Fili it wouldn’t take someone that long to talk to their best friend.”

 

Fili looked at you like you had kicked him in the chest. He didn’t want you to act like that. He wanted to pull you into his arms and kiss you. He wanted to be with you and make you his. He couldn’t handle the fact that you were making him leave. He didn’t want to lose you. “Please….”

 

You let out a frustrated groan. “Fili I don’t want to talk to you. You were an ass to me. I swear I don’t know what in Mahal you were thinking, but you just don’t treat someone like that. That includes me as well.”

 

Fili felt like you had stabbed him in the heart over and over again. He wanted you to forgive him, but how was he going to do this when you were trying to force him away from you.

 

You closed the door. You weren’t about to allow him into your apartment not now anyways.

 

Fili leaned against the door. That broke his heart even more. “Please. I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” He whispered, as his head leaned against the door. He felt like he was going to cry if he lost you. No he couldn’t think that way.

 

“Fili you did mean to hurt me.”

 

“No, I didn’t. I want to be with you.”

 

You gasped. Fili wanted to be with you? No he couldn’t possibly want to be with you. You couldn’t trust him now. Not after all the pain that he had put you in. “No you don’t want to be with me.”

 

He sighed. He wanted to see your face. Not talk to you through a door. “Please let me talk to you. Please.” He whispered softly. His voice sounded broken.

 

You felt your tears welling up in your eyes even more. You never wanted to hear him so broken outside of your apartment. You took a deep breath as you turned towards the door. Your small hand gripped onto the door knob and you turned it slowly. You opened the door and looked into his blue eyes. You saw the tears that were fresh in his eyes. “You have five minutes.” You said softly moving out of his way to allow him into your apartment. Not many of your friends had been in your apartment. Only Kili, Fili, and Ori had seen the inside of it. Everyone else you would not allow.

 

Fili came into the room. He could only hope that he would be able to get you to agree to be with him. He wanted to be with you no matter what even if it took him forever to get you to understand why he did what he did.

 

You closed the door. “Start talking.” You murmured. You wanted him to say what he wanted to say and then leave. You had a story to get back to in writing.

 

“I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“Why did you say the things you said?” You demanded. You wanted to know why he treated you like you were going to ruin his chances of being king. You weren’t of noble blood, but that didn’t mean that his uncle didn’t like you. As far as you knew Thorin was alright with you being around Kili and Fili.

 

“I didn’t think Thorin would allow us to be together.”

 

You hit his arm.

 

“Ow!”

 

“You hurt me badly Fili. And now you want to be with me? That isn’t going to be possible. You would have to work very very hard to get me to agree to be with you.”

 

Fili let out a sigh. “I know it won’t be that easy.” He said softly. “But I am going to be spending most of my time making it up to you. I never meant to hurt you. I want you to be with me. I want to court you. I want you to be the queen under the mountain with me as King under the mountain.”

 

You looked into his blue eyes. You could tell that he wanted you to be with him. A lowly writer like yourself to be with him the crowned prince of Erebor. It kind of scared you. You weren’t sure of what you wanted to do. Fili had a lot of making up to do. “You should go.”

 

“What?”

 

“You have a lot of making up to me to do. That won’t be able to happen tonight.”

 

Fili leaned down and captured your lips with his in a soft kiss.

 

Your eyes fluttered closed. You weren’t expecting your best friend someone who you had feelings for kiss you.

 

Fili pulled away from you. “I will make it all up to you.” He told you softly. He opened the door and left you standing there dumbfounded.

  
You blinked a few times at the closed door. Was Fili just pulling your leg or was he going to really try this time. You could only hope that he would be trying his hardest. He wouldn’t be able to get you back if he wasn’t going to try his hardest to get you to trust him again. 


	5. Sweet Tooth- Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin wanted to taste something really sweet.

You were busy more busy than usual in your bake shop. You had shut down for the day, but you were still baking. There was a party coming up for the eldest of the line of Durin, Prince Fili and you were ordered by your friend Thorin to bake the sweets for the party. You had so happily agreed to do so, but you felt at that moment that you were over your head. You kind of wished that you had never agreed to doing this for Thorin. This mean that you would be spending less and less time with Dwalin. A guy that you liked a lot, but he hardly showed that he liked you. And you were about to give up that Dwalin would never like you the way that you liked him.

 

But little that you knew Dwalin was always keeping a watchful eye on you. You hadn’t known that he had been watching you since the day that you had opened your shop up. You hadn’t even taken accounts into how many times he had visited you in the shop. You always thought that he was a little friendly.  And that meant the world to you. He always complimented you on the treats that you made. Which was always made you very happy. But you weren’t sure of why he kept coming in. It couldn’t always be because of the sweets that you made.

 

You dusted your hands off before you grabbed the cake pans that you were using for the huge cake that you were making for Prince Fili’s birthday. Fili was turning 84 today and it was  a big thing. Soon enough Fili would be taking the throne from Thorin and that meant that Dwalin would be pleased that his pupil got to become King.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dwalin was walking down the street towards your bakery. He hadn’t seen you in a few days which was bothering him. He had at least seen you once a day, but he had heard from Kili who was the youngest out of the two princes that you were quite busy with what Thorin had asked you to do. Sometimes he had wondered why you had taken something so big on and not complain about it.

 

He didn’t want to let you know that he was concerned about your wellbeing. You always did work so hard when you were asked to bake for the royal family and he was concerned. The last time that he had came over you were passed out on the floor. He had to help you back into a room where you could cool down. He felt that you always over worked yourself. And he was truly concerned about it. You shouldn’t be working that hard even for the royal family.

 

He stopped outside of your bakery and saw your movements from inside. A small smile came to his lips. He remembered the first day that you had opened up the shop.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Dwalin walked into your shop smelling the many many sweet things that you had made that morning. Freshly baked breads, cakes, cupcakes, pies, scones, and so many other sweet things that you made. He saw you putting a plate down onto the counter that contained many many cookies upon it. “Hey there.”_

_You turned quickly and your face flushed. “Dwalin. I didn’t even hear you come in and I am not even open for business yet.” You scolded the tall bald dwarf._

_He knew that you didn’t mean by anything with what you said because you had a smile on your face. “Well I wanted to come in and taste something that you made.”_

_Your eyes widened. “Dwalin. You know better.” You said shooing him from the sweets that he was trying to take._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dwalin walked into the shop and saw that you were busy working away. He shook his head. “Busy again I see, lass.”

 

You turned and blushed. The very same blush that you had upon your cheeks once again that was on your face the first day that he had done that to you. “I am closed. I had the door locked.”

 

Dwalin laughed and crossed his arms. “Lass you know that I can’t keep me out of your shop when you hide the key above the door.” He said with a knowing smirk.

 

Your eyes widened. “I placed the key somewhere else this time.” You said your lips going into a pout that he just wanted to pull you close and kiss you on the lips.

 

Dwalin laughed lightly. “Well it was above the door again.”

 

You cursed yourself. How could you leave the key above the door again. That was your mistake. Now Dwalin were in here with you and now you couldn’t finish baking the cake that you were working on.

 

He moved towards you which caused you to back into the table that had bowls on it knocking a few of them to the ground. He chuckled. “What is a matter lass?”

Your face flushed. You were not use to Dwalin doing this to you. “Dwalin… w-what are you doing?” You stuttered out softly.

 

Dwalin put his hands on either side of you causing you to blush even more. You had no where to go. You were trapped between him and the table. This was something that he very much preferred.

 

“Dwalin… w-what….”

 

Dwalin smiled. “I came to get something sweet.”

 

“But…”

 

“Shhh.” He leaned in and captured your lips with his in a kiss that he had been waiting to claim from you for a long time now. Now he had gotten it from you.

 

Your eyes widened and then slid shut as your mouth worked against his.

 

Dwalin pulled away from you and ran his hand through your hair.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“You are the sweetest thing in this shop, lass.” He said looking down at you. “And I have been waiting for years to do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests. I want to be able to write more for this. I have 361 more stories to write and that isn't including special shots like holiday shots.


	6. I Knew You Were Trouble- Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin doesn't realize how good he has something until it is gone and you now know he was trouble.

You were just an ordinary girl living in Erebor and worked in a local gas station. Your older brothers Balin and Dwalin either worked in the palace or were part of royal guard. You weren’t really sure, but you didn’t really care either due to the fact that you hardly talked to them since they were always busy and so were you.

 

Your long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and you were wearing the work clothes that your boss had picked out which were a tight white shirt, a pair of tight jeans that hugged your curves, and a pair of boots. The choice of uniform was questionable. You couldn’t help, but wonder if your boss man was an ass or tit man. But you didn’t care. At least it was a job and you were able to pay for your apartment. That was a good thing. Your brothers would be proud of you for keeping a job and keeping your apartment.

 

“There is someone out there girl.” Your boss called out to you from behind the counter.

 

You tried your best not to groan as you walked out of the gas station and almost gasped when you saw who was out there waiting to be waited on for gas. Thorin best friend to your brothers. What was he doing here in his hot rod car when he could be out wooing some women in the nation that could be his queen. He was after all living in the fast track and you were just so normal.

 

Thorin looked at you. He had to admit for a she-dwarf you were a pretty one. He could see himself with you. He smiled a sinful smile to you that would cause any woman’s knees to go weak.

 

“How much fuel do you need?” You asked politely trying not to get in trouble with your boss.

 

“20.” He said, as he kept his blue eyes on you. He had to admit that you looked very good in what you wore. Perhaps he would be able to get you to go out on a date with him. Maybe you would wholeheartedly agree to dating him for a while. He was going to make you live in the fast lane with him if he could.

 

You grabbed the pump and unlocked the fuel cap. You put the nozzle in and began to put 20 worth of gas into his hot rod car. You felt his eyes on you as you moved. This was a little bit of a bother to you. You didn’t like the idea that Thorin was looking at you.

 

Thorin didn’t know what to think of you really. You were different than your older brothers, you were more of a soft spoken kind of dwarf. You weren’t a fighter nor were you living in the palace like Balin was. He had to admit that he was curious about you. He had hardly seen you around and had heard stories from Dwalin and Balin. He supposed the reason why you weren’t around was because you wanted to have it your own way in life.

 

You removed the nozzle and put it back on the pump. You put the cap back on his car. You walked back up to where the driver seat was and held out your hand. “20.” You said softly to him trying your best not to make eye contact with him.

 

Thorin handed the 20 to you. His fingers brushed yours as you took the money from him.

 

You felt a spark in your hand from his. Your eyes locked with his.

 

Thorin smiled a killer smile. “Would you like to join me tonight?”

 

You felt your breath hitch in your throat. You hadn’t expected Thorin the prince to ask you to join him. Your eyes widened. How were you not going to say yes to one of the most handsome men in Erebor? You couldn’t and you knew it. You nodded your head knowing that this probably wasn’t a good idea.

 

Thorin smiled. He was glad that he had gotten some kind of reaction out of you. “I’ll meet you outside of the front gates of the palace.”

 

You could only nod your head.

 

Thorin winked at you and drove away.

 

You were still shocked that Thorin, Dwalin and Balin’s friend had asked you out, but what was the catch? You didn’t care. He showed interest in you and that was the only thing that mattered to you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A month went by since Thorin had asked you out the first time and you were meeting up with him that night. You had of course ignored your two brothers pleas to not go out with him, but you had never felt more alive than you did when you were with him. You enjoyed your time as much as you could.

 

But you hadn’t expected your life to be turned so quickly. Living in the fast lane with him. During the month that the two of you started dating he had gotten into five fights which he won, he had gotten stabbed with a broken beer bottle, and had gotten five shiners. Something that you had never wished to see.  

 

You looked up at the clock and saw that it was time to go. You were done with work. Finally you were going to see Thorin again. You walked out of work and saw him waiting for you. You smiled and walked towards him. “Thorin.”

 

Thorin smiled when he saw you. “Get in.” He told you. His smile was growing. “We have a party to go to.”

 

You smiled. You loved parties and going with him was always fun. You weren’t sure how this party was going to end up, but you were willing to still go with him. You were pretty much going out on a very big whim on having this relationship with Thorin.

 

Thorin pulled out of the parking lot quickly and down the road the two of you went. Thorin had his music playing loudly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You looked around the party. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but Thorin had gone missing and you had no idea where he was. This was the first time that he had gone missing and it made you worry. Your eyes kept dancing over the party trying to find your boyfriend Thorin.

 

Oh you found him alright he was with a girl hanging all over him. He didn’t even push her away. He was laughing enjoying himself with the girl hanging all over him. He kissed her lips softly like he had done with you.

 

You felt your heart break. Your brothers had warned you and all of their warnings had come back into your mind. You knew that they were right and you should have listened to them. You were their innocent sister after all and you had made a mistake. Your eyes locked with his and he had a sly smirk on his face. You knew that he never cared about you. He just wanted to be in your pants and he had taken you to the places that you had sworn that you would never go to.

 

You quickly turned on your heel and ran out the door. You pulled your phone out and dialed the first number of one of your brothers that came to mind. Dwalin. You would call Dwalin and he would come and get you. You put the phone nervously up to your ear. You could only hope that he would answer.

 

_“What is it?” Dwalin answered his phone._

You tried not to cry when you heard his voice. Thank Mahal he hadn’t gotten rid of your number when you were acting like a rude little bitch. “Dwalin.” You said brokenly into your phone.

 

_“What happened?” He questioned. His voice was filled with concern._

 

“Can you come and get me?” You hoped that Dwalin would be able to come and get you.

 

_“Where are you?”_

 

“Some party… Thorin dragged me here.”

 

_“I’m gonna kill him.” Dwalin growled out. “I will be there to get you and you will be staying with me and Balin for a bit.”_

 

“Yes…” You said softly.

 

_“I will be there in twenty minutes. Do not move.”_

 

“I won’t.” You said softly. You heard the click from the other end. You knew that Dwalin was upset. Very upset and he was most likely going to hurt Thorin. You still cared about him, but he deserved everything that he got. After what he had done to you, you really couldn’t care what happened to him. You sat down on the stairs waiting for Dwalin to show. You could only hope that he would be there when he said he would be.

 

20 minutes later Dwalin pulled up in on his motorcycle. He got off of it and walked towards you. He had a helmet in his hand. He handed it to you. “Come on we will talk about this when we get back to the house.” He told you.

 

You took the red helmet from your brother and nodded your head. You knew that you were in some deep trouble. You stood up and heard someone walking down towards the two of you.

 

“Where are you going sparrow?”

 

Sparrow that was the nickname that Thorin had given to you. You turned your head just in time to see your brother’s fist connect with the side of Thorin’s face.

 

“Come on.” Dwalin said looking at you with his green eyes.

 

You put your helmet on and followed your brother. You hopped onto the motorcycle behind your brother and you were gone. You ignored the look that Thorin was giving you when you left with your brother.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arriving at your brother’s home had gone like you had thought it would. They both had gotten the story from you and Dwalin wanted to kill his friend even more. He should’ve known that Thorin would do something like this to you. They had told you that you would not be seeing him again. That meant that you were going to have to quit your job at the gas station and find another job. Which was not going to be easy for you.

 

You had moved your things into your brothers home. Quit your job at the gas station and locked yourself away in your own room writing songs. Something that you were accustomed to and it was something that you kept hidden. It was a talent of yours. You spent days in your room writing a song that was meant to go straight to Thorin.

 

Your brothers hardly saw a thing out of you and it disturbed them a lot. They were concerned about you a lot. They weren’t sure what was going on with you. But they hoped that you would be able to bounce back after everything that had happened so far. They truly wanted their little sister back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two years had gone by and you had decided to go out to a club with your brothers flanking beside you to make sure that nothing bad would happen to you. There were others that had joined you that night. Dori and Nori had decided to join the three of you in the club trying to catch up with you.

 

You were resting on Nori’s shoulder as he told you of his adventures outside of Erebor. It really interested you a lot. He was making you smile which was a good thing. And your brothers was happy to see that you were smiling. They were pleased that you had moved on.

 

“Next time you should come with me.” Nori said with a smile.

 

You laughed lightly and nuzzled your nose against his neck. “I would more than gladly go with you.” You told him with a smile. Another true smile. You wouldn’t mind going out and seeing the world.

 

Balin and Dwalin gave each other a look. They weren’t sure if you should go out with Nori the next time that he left Erebor. They trusted Nori sure, but you leaving Erebor would break their hearts knowing that they could not protect you. Not in the least bit. And it didn’t make them pleased to know that.

 

You looked up and saw a familiar pair of bright blue eyes. You felt your heart stop. Thorin was here and he was looking right at you. He looked like he was lost and confused when he saw you here and you weren’t here with him. Two years of not running into him now here he was and you were in his sights. You hadn’t forgotten what he had done to you. You had refused to. After all he was the trouble that you would not go for. Not any more. He was the trouble that was not worth it any more.

 

Your eyes widened when you saw that he was coming towards you. You watched Balin and Dwalin come in front of Thorin and you watched Thorin’s lips move. You weren’t sure what he was saying to your brothers, but it was something that caused them to move and look at you. You felt your heart speed up. They were going to allow Thorin to come over to you and cause more trouble for you? Breaking your heart all over again like he was doing now. You didn’t know if you could handle that all over again. No you didn’t think you could, but if you had to you would.

 

Thorin stopped in front of you. “May I speak to you privately?” He asked looking at you.

 

You sat up and moved away from Nori. You weren’t sure of what you were going to say. You wanted to say no. You really did. You opened your mouth to say no, but this came out instead. “Yes…” You said softly. Your voice was weak. You didn’t mean to sound so feeble. You got up from the bench you sat on and followed Thorin out of the club. You weren’t sure of what he had wanted. After two years of being away from each other this was going to prove to be interesting.

 

You took a good look at him though. You felt bad instantly. You could tell that he had grown much older. Older than what he should have been.

 

His eyes showed it all. The pain that he felt towards you. The pain that he felt for hurt that he caused you. He had never meant to hurt you and he didn’t realize how good he had it until it was gone. He looked tired as well. Too tired to you and it concerned you a lot. How were you going to talk to him with how badly he looked.

 

You nervously bit your lip. “What did you want to talk to me about Thorin?” You asked softly not sure of what he had in mind. But whatever it was you were concerned. Truly 100% concerned.

 

Thorin took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to say to you. He wanted to tell you how sorry he was. “I am sorry.” He said softly

 

Thorin Prince Under the Mountain said what? He was telling you that he was sorry? After all of this time he was telling you that he was sorry? Why was he telling you sorry? That was not fair to you at all. “What?” You questioned him softly. You had no idea why he was saying sorry. Did he really mean it? You weren’t even sure of that.

 

Thorin stuck his hands in his pocket. He let out a sigh. He knew that this was a problem. He wasn’t sure of what to think of you asking him what. But he knew that he was going to have to make it up to regardless of what Dwalin and Balin had told him. He couldn’t stay away from you. “I didn’t mean to do what I did to you two years ago at the party.”

 

You shook your head. You knew that he was sincere about what he had said, but you could not forgive him. Not in the least bit. You could not forgive Thorin for it.

 

“I never meant to hurt you. I was foolish to cheat on you. I knew that I shouldn’t have done that. I should have known that you were the best thing that I could ask for. I messed it up. I didn’t mean to. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I want to be with you.”

 

You shook your head. “No, Thorin.”

 

His eyes widened. He was not expecting you to say no. He was hoping that you would have said yes to him. He wanted to be with you and not have you walk away from him.

 

“I am sorry Thorin, but I can’t. I can’t be with you. You hurt me bad. You live in the fast track of things. I should’ve listened to my brothers. They are your friends. You aren’t mine.” You shook your head and crossed your arms letting out a soft sigh. “I can’t be with a man who cheated on me before. I am truly sorry, but I am not a girl that is going to be going back to you since you realized your ways were wrong.” You came towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “I am so sorry.” You began to walk away from him.

 

Thorin could not believe what you had told him. You told him no. That was bad. He wanted you back. But now he lost you and you would never go back to him and he had even talked to your brothers and they knew that he had changed and you still walked away. He lost you forever. There would never be a chance that he would be able to get you back ever. He ran his hands through his hair. He was heart broken.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to get this one shot up. I will try to update as soon as I can, but it is kind of hard when I don't have the proper internet connection to post up my chapters. I promise that I will try the best I can. I hope that I won't have another writer's block with writing another. I am taking requests for this series. I hopefully will be posting a Lord of the Rings one soon.


	7. The Reason- Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili breaks up with you to right himself and realizes that you are the only reason he is alive.

The Reason

Modern Kili/Reader

 

“Kee.” Fili said coming into the kitchen and seeing his younger brother sitting at the table looking like he was pondering over something.

 

Kili looked up at his brother with wide brown eyes.

 

Fili saw that look in his eyes before and he knew that you were the reason behind it. Fili knew that the two of you had broken up and Kili was trying to right himself, but after he was reckless the last time and caused you so many tears he broke up with you and decided to become less reckless. “Kili…” He let out a soft sigh. He knew that his brother was having a hard time without you.

 

Kili bit his lip and wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He wouldn’t allow Fili to see him like this. But he missed you so much. The two of you had been through so much, but after he had gotten himself stabbed defending you he knew that he was way to reckless to be with you. He needed to slow down and become a better person for you. He could only hope that you would be there waiting for him once he had changed.

 

“Kili, you need to go to her.” He told his younger brother. He shook his head. “She misses you badly. I saw her the other day and she doesn’t look healthy brother.” It was true. Fili had seen you and you looked worse for wear. He was concerned that you would end up going over the deep end and something bad would end up happening to you.

 

Kili’s eyes widened in surprise. He should have known that you were going to take it a little bit harder than he would and he felt bad, but there was no way that he was going to go back to you without changing him. He knew that he wasn’t perfect for you and he wanted you to have everything in the world and at the moment you didn’t.

 

“You have to go see her Kee.” Fili pleaded with his younger brother. “She won’t be here if you take your time.”

 

Kili looked up at his brother sharply. “She doesn’t want the me that I am right now.”

 

“Let her be the judge of that.” Fili snapped out. “She won’t be around if you take your time.”

 

Kili’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

 

Fili pinched the bridge of his nose. “She is going to end up dying one of these days. She thinks that she isn’t good enough for you little brother.” He let out a sigh which sounded more like a huff. “I’ve seen the scars on her arms.”

 

Kili’s eyes widened even more. You had started harming yourself? No, he couldn’t allow that. He was too much in love with you for you to be starting that shit. He got up from his chair and walked past his brother.

 

“Kili where are you going?”

 

“I am going to go and talk to her.” He said grabbing his black leather jacket. He wasn’t about to lose you. Not like this. He rushed out of the door leaving Fili behind. He mounted his motorcycle and was on his way towards your home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were busy wrapping your arm up. You knew that Fili had seen the marks that now danced across your pale flesh of your inner arms. You hadn’t meant for him to see the marks that were on  your arms, but it just sort of happened. You were not happy with this break from Kili. Not in the least bit. You tied the strip that you had put onto your arm and let out soft sigh. You ran your fingers over it before looking sadly out your window. You missed Kili a lot. You weren’t yourself. Hell half of the dwarves had noticed in town. You wandered around aimlessly with no hint of emotion on your face and whenever they tried to talk to you, you hardly said a single word. You just would walk past them like they weren’t even there.

 

You wiped one of the tears that had fallen onto your cheek. You couldn’t just keep crying over something that was never going to happen ever ever again. It made you sad to know that Kili would probably never come back to you ever again. You were just going to have to accept the fate that was dealt to you. And it was quite a shitty hand if you asked yourself. You ran your hand through your messy hair.

 

You heard a motorcycle pull up outside of your home. You didn’t take no heed to it because of how many people travelled around on motorcycles. You heard a loud rapid knocking on the door. You turned and began to walk towards the door. You weren’t sure of who was going to be here. You hoped that it wasn’t Fili because you didn’t want to explain the marks that he had seen. You looked down at your bandaged arm and saw that your blood was already seeping through your bandage. You let out a soft sigh and opened the door and your eyes widened. Kili was here at your house. “Kili.”

 

He came into your home and closed the door behind him. His brown eyes bored into your eyes. His eyes were filled with hurt. How could you even think about doing something like this to yourself?

 

You were surprised to see the hurt in his eyes. Did this mean that he cared about you? If he did then why did he even leave you to live alone and feel all the hurt that you had gotten from him. You had every right to be pissed off with him, but you weren’t. It was hard to be mad at him when he stood right there in front of you.

 

“Why…” He whispered.

 

You couldn’t help, but gasp. Fili must have told Kili about your arms. You didn’t want to explain what had happened.

 

Kili’s brown eyes filled with tears that he would dare not shed. He was trying to figure out why you would do such a thing. “Why would you do this?” He whispered.

 

You felt tears come to your eyes. “I couldn’t do this… I couldn’t handle being away from you.”

 

Kili pulled you into his arms. “Never do this again.” He whispered softly. He didn’t want to see you go through that again. It scared him that you had even gone through with marking your beautiful soft pale skin with a knife.

 

“Kee…” You whispered softly.

 

“I only was trying to find myself.” He told you softly. “I would have come back to you. I would have come back and be with you.”

 

Your eyes widened. You weren’t sure that he was going to be coming back to you. “But…”

 

“I ended it because I needed to know what I was going to be able to change and come back to you. Be the man that you rightfully deserve. Not someone who would cause a problem for you later on.”

 

“Kee… It didn’t matter who you were. I would have been with you regardless if you were wild or not. That’s what I loved the most about you.”

 

Kili’s eyes widened. You didn’t care that he was reckless? You loved him regardless? He wasn’t sure if you would stay with him. Kili ran his hand lightly down your one arm trying not to hurt you. “I won’t ever do this again.” He told you. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Kee.”

  
“You are the reason why I live.” He whispered softly locking his lips with yours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests for this one. I also opened up other ones on my tumblr. Request them there or request on here. Hopefully I will be working on these more.


	8. Remembering the Battle Of the Five Armies- Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili remembers the battle of the five armies but he has more of a problem of trying to wrap his head around of being a father.

Today was the day. The day that marked the 15th anniversary of the Battle of the Five Armies. Also it was the day of moarning for those who had been lost to the battle. 

Kili turned over in his bed onto his back thinking about those who he had lost in his life. He was lucky that you had stayed by his side during the reclaiming of Erebor and during the battle, but he had lost two people that were special in his life; his uncle and brother, which caused him to become King which he was that for now 15 years. He turned his head looking over at you.

You were still sound asleep on your side showing the baby bump of your growing child that you were to have with Kili. A family that he had always wanted. He couldn’t even share this with his brother nor his uncle. This was painful for him to even be going through this alone. He was scared and nervous of having children since he had no idea how he was going to turn out in being a father. 

You opened your eyes tiredly and looked at your husband of almost 15 years. “Kili love what is it?” You asked softly. You knew that today was going to be hard on him that was for sure. You weren’t sure of how he was going to react this year to what had happened 15 years ago at the Battle of the Five Armies. 

Kili ran his hand through your hair loving the feeling of your soft hair going through his thick fingers. He leaned over and kissed you softly on the lips. “Will you walk with me?” He asked softly in your ear. His voice was hopeful.

Your eyes locked with his. “Yes, I will go with you.” You told him softly. You would always go with Kili when he needed you. 

Kili put his hand on your swollen belly. “Our child won’t understand why we go down there every year.” He said softly.

“Only if we teach them Kili.” You said kissing the side of his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Kili walked down the hall slowly that lead towards the tombs of those who had died in the battle of five armies and before that. The two of you were holding onto one another trying to keep yourselves together. 

Kili was glad that he had you with him. His hand was on top of yours as the two of you walked to the tombs. Kili slowly walked into the lantern lit room. Kili turned his head and saw the rest of the company that remained; Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, and Ori all standing there. The only one that was missing was Bilbo Baggins who was back in his hobbit hole in the Shire. He missed the little sandy haired hobbit. The last time that he had seen the sandy haired hobbit was when he married you. 

Bilbo didn’t even know that Kili was going to be a father yet and Kili wanted to show Bilbo when he saw him next which he hoped that it would be soon. 

Balin bowed his head to Kili and you. “My King and Queen.” 

You smiled a small sad smile when you saw Balin. He was looking a lot older now. 

“Balin.” Kili said softly. “My wife and I would like some time alone.” 

Balin nodded his head.

They left you and Kili alone in the tombs.

You watched your husband as he walked towards the tombs of his older brother and uncle. You felt the tears well up in your eyes. You knew Kili missed his brother and uncle, but you never knew how much. 

Kili ran his hand over the names with care. “I am going to be a dad, uncle and Fili.” He said softly. “And I have no idea what I am doing.”

You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his middle being careful not to hurt yourself and your unborn child. You knew that you and Kili would make it though this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests. I am down to one more for this series. I can't wait to see what you guys request.


	9. In My Arms Forever- Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Thorin's lover and everyone lives except for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while I was writing this one. I tried my best to make it the way that the person that wanted this shot to be written. It is probably the most saddest ones that I have ever written in the longest time.

The clanging of metal was heard all around you. Your people were fighting for your lives to live in the mountain that you tried so hard to reclaim. Now you were fighting orcs and goblins. The elves and men were helping your people.

 

You looked around for the man that you had fallen in love with a long time ago and neither of you had married yet. You were waiting until Erebor was reclaimed and now that it was you were looking for Thorin. You didn’t see him any where close to you as you killed another orc that had gotten to close to you.

 

You then saw your two soon to be nephews fighting next to each other and then you saw him. You saw that he was facing Blog, Azog’s son. You turned and your face went pale. You were standing in front if Azog the Defiler. Your soon to be husband’s worst enemy. You swallowed the fear that you had towards the Defiler. You didn’t know if you would live, but you would try your best to kill the beast that was standing before you. You brought your sword up and your shield as well. You charged towards him screaming.

 

“NO!” You heard Thorin yell loudly as you went to go to your death. He began to slice through the orcs that were in front of him. He wasn’t going to allow you to die. He couldn’t see himself without you. He wouldn’t allow you to face his foe alone and die all because of him. Because he couldn’t destroy the creature that you were now battling.

 

You didn’t know how you were into this battle, but you wouldn’t show fear to the creature that you were now facing. You were scared of what might happen if you lost. Your sword clanged against his weapon. You weren’t sure of how it happened, but he hit you dead on in the chest and didn’t stop hitting you. You felt the air leave your lungs. You blackedout due to how much pain that you were in. You knew that this was the end of you and you would never get to see Thorin’s smiling face ever again. And that was what scared you the most.

 

You felt someone pick you up. “Wake up.” It was Thorin.

 

Your eyes fluttered open only enough to look at his battle worn face. His face was covered with blood, but he was still alive. You felt pain shoot through you in your chest. “Thorin.” Your voice cracked.

 

“You’re going to be alright.” Thorin whispered as he held his hand to your chest. His other hand was stroking the side of your cheek. It wasn’t his blood that was on it. You knew for a fact that it was yours.

 

“No…” You said softly. You felt tired. “I am not going to be alright Thorin.” You knew that you were dying and you would never get to be the queen under the mountain like Thorin had wanted to.

 

“No, don’t say that. You will be my queen.”

 

You brought your hand weakly up to the side of his face. You heard the clanging of swords and you knew that the battle still raged on around the two of you. You weren’t even sure of how no one was attacking Thorin. You brushed your hand softly against his face touching his beard lovingly. “I love you Thorin.” You whispered to him.

 

“I love you too.” He said placing a kiss on your temple.

 

“I am so sorry.” You whispered as you began to feel yourself grow weaker and weaker.

 

“No, don’t leave me.” He whispered softly against your hair.

 

“I feel cold Thorin.” You said as you looked into his blue eyes committing them to memory for one final time. You knew that you would see him on the other side when he passed on. “I will always love you and you have what you have always dreamed of. You are King Under the Mountain like you should be.”

 

“No, please…”

 

“I will be waiting for you in the halls of Mahal.” You whispered as you closed your eyes one final time never to open them again.

 

Thorin screamed your name, but it was never going to bring you back to him. He rocked you back and forth in his arms. He didn’t want to lose his queen and his rock.

 

Kili and Fili ran towards their uncle. Their eyes widened. Their aunt, you were no longer there with them. Kili and Fili sunk to their knees next to you and their uncle and wept with Thorin.

  
Everyone had survived the battle of the five armies, but Thorin had distanced himself and became the great king that he knew that you would want him to be. He gave you the greatest funeral that he could ever give you. He missed you and was going to keep you to your word of that you would wait for him at the gates of Mahal. 


	10. Never Ending Story I- Gandalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf gives some advice before he has to leave.

You stood outside looking up at the stars. You were dressed in a gown that Lord Elrond had made specially for you. You were looking up at the stars with a longing look. You had known the dwarves had left for Erebor to try and reclaim it. You didn’t see a problem with it. But your mind was elsewhere worried about what was going on around you and not about Erebor. Orcs were beginning to become more and more bold and trying to  take lands that were not meant for them.

 

Someone cleared their throat causing you to turn your head. You smiled upon seeing who it was. It was none other than Gandalf the Grey, the wandering wizard. You had many chances in seeing him and most of those times you were either leaving or he was.

 

“My dear girl I didn’t expect to see you out here all alone.”

 

You laugh lightly at what Gandalf had said. Of course he hadn’t been expecting you out here. You usually were in your room reading and preparing for your next mission. “I needed to clear my head.” You said with a small smile.

 

“I do apologize that our meeting will be a short one.”

 

You look at him out of the corner of your eyes.  “You are leaving?”

 

“In the morning.” He told you. “I am to meet up with the dwarves.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. You knew that Gandalf was doing everything in his power to help the dwarves regain their home. “Are you certain that this is the right thing?”

 

Gandalf looked at you and he had a twinkle in his eyes. “Yes.”

 

You nodded your head. You were troubled though. You knew that your people would never get to see the throne again.

 

“You are troubled.”

 

You looked at him. “You are saying the right thing.”

 

“You are troubled with the future brings…”

 

You nodded your head. “Yes.”

  
“You just have to take everything in stride.” He told you. He put his hand on your shoulder. “You are meant to do great things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still accepting requests.


	11. Finally Accepted- Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is half dwarf and half elf. Kili is able to get Thorin to accept her and allow her to court Kili.

Ever since you had joined in on this quest and had met Kili and had fallen in love with him, his uncle Thorin didn’t accept you. It was because of who you were. You were part elf and part dwarf. He saw you as something that shouldn’t even be alive. And now that you were in love with his nephew well he didn’t approve of you.

 

You had survived The Battle of the Five Armies and even saved the lives of Kili, Fili, and Thorin. You had almost died because of that. But you lived and were residing in Erebor until your strength came back to you.

 

You let out a soft sigh as you looked over the wall down upon the desolation of Dale. You ran a hand through your hair. You knew that Thorin was going to make you return to your home in Rivendell. You didn’t want to return to home not without Kili. You wanted to be with Kili. You didn’t think that you could live without him. You wanted to be with him no matter what. You heard Dwalin calling your name. You turned your head to the powerful scary dwarf. “Yes, Master Dwalin?” You said in a soft voice.

 

“King Thorin would like to see you.” He told you gruffly.

 

You nodded your head and felt your fear beginning to swell. Was today the day that he was going to be sending you home? You nervously went to the throne room and saw Thorin waiting for you with his youngest nephew. You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. “You wanted to see me?” You asked softly.

 

Thorin stood up and looked at you. “Yes, I did.” He said as he looked over you with a fine tooth comb.

 

You nervously stood there. You felt out of place being right there.

 

He cleared his throat. “Kili came to me and asked me a question.”

 

You looked at Kili and saw that he winked at you and had a shy smile on his face. You felt your cheeks grow very warm. “Oh…”

 

“Yes, and he told me he wished to court you.” Thorin said gruffly.

 

You felt your fear grow even more. Thorin was not going to approve of this. He wouldn’t. You knew this. He was going to make you leave Erebor. You looked down at the ground. You couldn’t handle being thrown out of Erebor. You didn’t know if Lord Elrond would allow you to come back to Rivendell.

 

“Now you know I don’t approve of you.”

 

You felt a pang in your heart. Of course Thorin still didn’t approve of you.

 

“But…” Thorin said looking over at you. He saw how nervous you were. “I have decided…”

 

“I get it.” You said looking at him. “You are going to throw me out of Erebor. I know you don’t accept me.”

 

“Silence.” Thorin said looking at you.

 

Your face flushed. You were ordered to be silent, but you didn’t know why. You looked over at Kili and saw his solemn look.

 

“That is not the reason why I brought you here.” Thorin stated, coming down towards you. “I have decided that you will stay.”

 

You looked up at him confused. He was letting you stay. That was strange. Why was he allowing you to stay? “What?”

 

“I am allowing you to stay.”

 

Your mind was reeling.

 

“I am allowing Kili to court you.”

 

Your eyes widened. He was allowing you to do what?

 

Thorin looked over at Kili. He nodded his head at Kili.

 

Kili came down to you and lifted you up. He put you down and kissed you softly on the lips.

  
You kissed him back softly. You were actually quite happy that Thorin was allowing Kili to court you and not only that allowing you to stay in Erebor to be with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am accepting requests on here and on my tumblr page at lunarsaturn88.tumblr.com


	12. Terrible Things- Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has a heart to heart with his son.

Thorin ran his hand through his short hair. Grading papers was something that he didn’t like, but it was part of the job. He heard the shuffling of feet. He looked over and saw his eighteen year old son standing there. “Thrain what is wrong?” He asked his son softly.

 

Thrain looked at his father. “I was wondering what happened to mom.” He said softly. He wasn’t sure if it was a wise thing to be asking his father about you, but he wanted to know what happened and why you weren’t around. He after all wanted to know about you as much he could.

 

Thorin should have known that this was coming. He didn’t want to talk about you to your son, but he knew that his son had the right to know what had happened to you. “Have a seat son.” He said to him.

 

Thrain took a seat across from his father.

 

Thorin looked at his son. He had your hair color and his eye color. He had your ears and smile. Memories flooded back to him. He took a deep breath. “Twenty-two years ago I met your mother…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_22 years ago_

_Thorin was walking to his first class of the new school year. He was 18 years old and fresh out of high school. He couldn’t wait to learn about how to become a proper teacher. He bumped into someone._

_“Shit.” A female voice rang out._

_Thorin looked and saw a veil of (color) hair covering the female’s face. “I am so sorry.”_

_“I am sorry.” You said softly. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” You looked up and your (color) eyes locked onto his blue ones. You wouldn’t admit it to yourself that he was indeed a handsome man in front of you. In all your luck you met Thrain’s son, Thorin._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Two Months later..._

_You were studying with Thorin in western lit. You looked up over your book and saw that he was staring at you. You saw the twinkle in his eyes. “Forgive me. But I have noticed that you have been staring at me more.” You said softly._

_Thorin felt his face grow very warm. He cursed at himself. He should have been more careful with his looking at you. He wouldn’t admit it during the short amount of time that he had spent with you, he had begun falling in love with you._

_“I can tell, Thorin… you are in love with me.” Your cheeks went pink. Yes, it was random for you to say this, but you felt that way. The same way that he felt about you._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_20 years ago_

_“I got you something.” Thorin whispered softly._

_You looked at him. You had been with him for over a year. “Yes, Thorin?”_

_Thorin took a deep breath and pulled out a small box. He got down on one knee._

_You gasped._

_“Will you marry me?”_

_You felt your eyes water. “Yes. Yes, Thorin. I will marry you.”_

_He slipped the ring onto your finger. He kissed you softly on the lips._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_18 Years Ago_

_You had been admitted into the hospital. You had given birth to your and Thorin’s son just two months prior. You hadn’t bounced back after given birth to Thrain._

_Thorin walked through the door. He looked at you and saw the look on your face. He knew that something was wrong. “My treasure what is it?” He asked softly. He moved quickly to you sitting down next to you._

_You looked at your husband. You gripped onto his hand. You felt your eyes beginning to water. “I have something terrible to tell you.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“I’m sick… and I only have weeks.” You said softly._

_Thorin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. You only had weeks? How was he going to raise your young son without you?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_A few weeks later_

_Thorin sat by your bedside holding onto your hand. He knew that you were getting down to your final days._

_You looked at him with pain filled eyes. “You are the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me. I love you darling.” You said your voice cracking._

_Thorin kissed the top of your head. “I love you too…”_

_“Please let our son….”_

_“No, you’ll get better…”_

_You shook your head weakly. You grasped his hand weakly. “Let our son know that I love him.”_

_Thorin watched the light leave your eyes. He felt you hand go limp. He felt tears come to his eyes. He had lost you to the most deadliest thing. Cancer and there was nothing that he could do about it._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Present Day

 

“Your mother will always love you son. I know that she would want to be here with you….”

 

Thrain looked down at his feet. He didn’t know the stories. “Do you have pictures of her?”

 

Thorin nodded his head. “Yes.” He stood up and got into the drawer and pulled out the photo album that he had hidden there. He closed the drawer and brought it over to him. He placed it in front of his son. “I hope that fate will be kinder to you, Thrain.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still accepting prompts for this.


	13. Endlessly I-Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili proposes to you but in a way that you don't expect.

Kili had been seeing you for a while and he was setting up a date with you and he was nervous. He wanted to make this special for you. He was not perfect by any means. He was second in line to the throne behind his brother Fili, who would become King after Thorin stepped down. Kili was known for the ink that was on his skin and his ripped jeans because he never bought new jeans hardly so he wore holes into his jeans.

 

He walked into the store that he visited in his childhood with you. He knew how much you loved this store. He went to the machine and put a quarter into it. He turned the dial and got a plastic ring. Granted it wasn’t gold like something that a prince would propose to his girlfriend with, but it was worth a shot. He wanted it to be special between the two of you. He knew that this wasn’t going to be easy that was for sure. He knew that his brother had an easier time with his girlfriend who he was keeping a close eye on and he found out that Fili was going to buy her the house. But he wasn’t sure how that was going to work. He knew that Fili would probably take the easy way out and ask Thorin for the money to buy it for her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were waiting for Kili in the park. You could tell by the way he had sounded that he had something important to tell you. You smoothed out the tank top that you wore with your faded skinny jeans that you had on. Your feet were covered with classic skater shoes. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as you waited for Kili to show up.

 

You had gotten word from Ria your best friend since childhood and Fili’s girlfriend that Fili was going to surprise her with something, but she wasn’t sure what it was. She would tell you once she found out what it was. You knew that Ria and Fili were good for one another. Ria would make a good queen one day. A better queen than you would ever make.

 

But you had noticed that Fili was acting odder than normal. You had caught him working in the sun and in the rain. You hadn’t asked him why. But you thought that it was odd that he was acting like that.

 

You turned your head when you heard someone calling your name. You saw that it was your boyfriend of the last five years. You smiled as he came up to you. “Kee…” You said softly kissing him on the lips.

 

Kili’s thick fingers tangled themselves into your (color) hair.

 

You pulled away and looked up at him. “Where are we going Kee?” You asked softly locking your eyes with his chocolate brown eyes.

 

“You will see.” Kili said taking your hand into his. He began to lead you through the city. He was careful not to run into anyone as he led you through town.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You two stopped outside of a different park. A park that the two of you frequented during your youth.

 

You looked surprised at Kili. He brought you here. It brought back many memories that the two of you had. You two were indeed troublemakers in your youth. “Kee… why did you bring me here.”

 

Kili looked around to make sure that no one was around. He knew that this was probably not the most romantic thing that he could come up with, but hey he wasn’t perfect. He got down on one knee.

 

Your eyes widened.

 

“Will you marry me?” He asked softly showing you the ring that he had gotten for you.

 

You looked at the ring and saw that it was plastic.

 

“I know it is cheap and not gold…”

 

You smiled. “Yes.” You said softly.

 

Kili was surprised. You said yes to his proposal and to a cheap plastic ring. He slipped the ring onto your finger.

 

You kneeled down onto your knees. You pulled him into a kiss. This was the best thing that could ever happen to you. You knew that he wasn’t perfect, but he was perfect to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking prompts


	14. Let Me Love You I- Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili tells you that you are the only person that he wants to take pictures of.

Fili messed with his camera as he looked at you. The light that was shining on you made you look beautiful. He brought the camera up to take a picture of you.

 

You turned your head and saw that Fili had his camera up. You put your hand in front of your face. You didn’t think that you were beautiful enough model for Fili.

 

Fili brought his camera down. “Darling what is wrong?” He asked, concerned of why you were hiding your face behind your hand. Why would you hide your beauty from him? He couldn’t understand why you would want to hide your face from him. He thought that you were beautiful. More beautiful than any other person that he had met.

 

You looked away from him. You felt tears come to your eyes. You didn’t deserve to be on camera. It didn’t matter how many times Fili tried to take your picture. You knew that he should’ve been taking pictures of people that really mattered. You didn’t really matter to him. At least in your eyes you didn’t.

 

Fili turned you  to face him. He looked at you. “What is wrong beautiful?” He asked you softly.

 

You couldn’t bring yourself to utter a single word.

 

Fili stroked the side of your cheek with his hand. “What is it?”

 

You bit your lip. “You shouldn’t be taking pictures of me.” You said softly. You looked down at the ground. “You can find more beautiful models then me.”

 

Fili brought your face up to look into your eyes. “You are beautiful, darling. I wouldn’t pick anyone else to model for me.” Fili told you softly.

 

“I am not beautiful Fili.”

 

“Look at me. You are beautiful darling. I wouldn’t want to take anyone else’s picture, but yours.” Fili said placing a soft kiss on your lips.

  
Your fears slipped from your mind. You were happy that you allowed Fili into your life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests.


	15. I'll Be- Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili wants to protect you and be there for you no matter what.

Fili was at his home that he shared with his brother. His brother wasn’t there at the moment. He was practicing his guitar when his cell phone rang. He knew by the song that it was you calling. He put his guitar down and answered the phone. “Hey, what’s up darling?” He heard you sniffling.

 

“You at home, Fee?” Your voice was cracking and sounded very emotional.

 

Fili blinked a few times. “Yes, I am home.” He told you. “What is wrong?”

 

“Stay there please. I will be there in five.” You told him. You didn’t want to tell him what was wrong until you got there.

 

“Ok.” He heard the line go dead. He couldn’t help, but wonder what in Mahal was going on. He heard a knock on the door five minutes later. He got up and went to the door. He opened the door. His blue eyes were wide with surprise. He didn’t expect to see you dressed in his hoodie that he had let you borrow a few nights ago when the two of you were out and you had gotten cold. He wasn’t expecting you to have the hood up over your head covering your hair and most of your face. “Come in.” He told you softly.

 

You shuffled into the house. You wiped your eyes with the sleeve of the hoody hissing when the sleeve of the hoody hit a certain part of your face. You didn’t want Fili to see that you had been crying. You kept your back to Fili as you pulled the hood down. You heard him close the door. You were nervous to tell him what had happened. You knew that he would not be pleased to know what had happened to you just because of what had happened two nights ago and what you were accused of. You hung your head low. The words echoed in your head.

 

Fili went to the front of  you. He put his finger under your chin and lifted your head up. “Fuck.” He said in surprise. He saw that your cheek on the left side was black and blue and swelled. You almost couldn’t see out of your eye. “What happened?”

 

You bit your lip. “He got very angry.”

 

“He shouldn’t have hit you.” Fili said upset that his best friend had gotten hurt by her boyfriend, who had claimed to love you.

 

You looked down at the ground. “He thought that I was cheating on him.”

“What for?”

“I was wearing your hoody. He thought that I was wearing it because you and I were…” You felt tears come to your eyes. You hated the words that your boyfriend had called you. Harlot, whore, slut and a few other names.

 

“We were what?” Fili said, as he pulled you into his arms.

 

“We were sleeping together.” You said softly, as you rested your head on his chest.

 

Fili ran his hand lightly through your hair. “You need to leave him. If he does this to you. This isn’t the first time is it?”

 

You sniffled and shook your head. It wasn’t the first time that your boyfriend beat the hell out of you.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fili asked softly. He hated to see you get hurt. He thought of you more than a friend. He had fallen in love with you, but you were dating someone and he was willing to be there where you needed him the most.

 

“I was afraid to.” You said softly. You gripped onto his shirt tightly as the tears continued to flow down your cheeks. You were just glad that he wasn’t judging you.

 

“You don’t have to ever be afraid of me.” He told you, as he placed a soft kiss on the top of your head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests if anyone is interested in fluff or sadness or comedy shots.


	16. Never Ending Story II- Balin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin has to explain why you have to stay behind.

You looked at your father with wide eyes. You weren’t certain if you had heard right. He was leaving you? No he couldn’t. “What?” You asked softly.

 

Balin looked at you with sad eyes. “I am leaving.”

 

You couldn’t believe this. You already had your Uncle Dwalin leave and now your father was leaving as well? No,he couldn’t. You needed him. “Father… why?”

 

“Thorin will need me there.” He told you. He put his hand on your shoulder.

 

“I will go with you.”

 

“No, you can’t. I couldn’t bare to see something happen to you.” Balin said softly as he shook his head. The thought of you going out and getting hurt was something that he didn’t want to think about.

 

“And you think that it is alright for you to go out and me to worry about you?”

 

“You need to stay with Dis.”

 

You shook your head. “Stay with Dis why?”

 

“Kili and Fili are going as well.”

Your eyes widened. Your best friends were going as well? Leaving their own mother behind in the Blue Mountains to go on a quest that was most likely going to be folly. “Why can’t I go?”

 

“You will understand one day. It is no place for a dwarf lass. You haven’t even finished your weapons training. I couldn’t bare to see you get hurt. You are better off here with Dis. Safe and sound.”

 

You felt tears come to your eyes.

 

Balin pulled you into a hug. “I will come back for you.”

 

You knew that was to be true. But you were going to miss your dad a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests.


	17. Pretty Rave Girl- Fili/Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili get a little jealous.

Lights flashed and bodies were dancing to techno music. Each and every single one of the dancers were dressed in brightly colored clothes. This was the place that you always enjoyed. It gave you the thrill of being close to other people and it let you have fun. You had nothing to worry about while you were here.

 

You always came here with the princes. You were lucky that the two of them were able to blend into a crowd quite well. It was a good thing that the two of them wouldn’t’ have to worry about them being noticed and then being told on to the King. Their uncle, Thorin.

 

You danced to the music. You felt a pair of hands go onto your hips as you danced. You brought your hand behind you and your hand tangled into their hair. You danced closer to the person that you were dancing with.

 

One rule about raves. No one cared of how close they danced. It was all meant in good fun. But you just didn’t know how much trouble that this was going to cause seeing the fact that you had come here once again with the princes and you were always being watched by them like a hawk. They of course didn’t want anything bad to happen to you. Which in your eye was actually fairly sweet of them.

 

You felt the guy you were dancing with get ripped away from you. You turned your head and saw Fili and Kili glaring at the guy that you were dancing with. You had never seen the two of them glaring like that to anyone. You felt your heart rate pick up. You were actually scared of the look that the boys were giving him. They were your boys, but they didn’t need to act like this. It was actually scary.

 

The guy that you danced with actually had ran away from the dance floor.

 

You looked at your two best friends in confusion. You couldn’t help, but wonder what the hell that was all about. Usually this kind of thing didn’t happen to you. Not in the least bit.

 

Both boys walked towards you. They didn’t say anything.

 

“What the hell was that about?” You questioned the two of them.

 

“He was going to try to bed you.” Kili said as if it was the normalist thing to say to a woman.

 

Your eyes widened. “I know that is not true. There had to be another reason.”

 

Kili got in front of you and Fili was behind you. “Dance with us.”

 

You realized just right then and there. They were jealous of the guy that you were dancing with. After all they had taken you out to this rave and they wanted you all to themselves. And you remembered that the princes of Erebor really didn’t like to share with anyone else just between the two of them. No one else would be able to dance with you unless you went without them taking you somewhere.

  
But you were happy to know that the two of them wanted you to be with them at all times. 


	18. Have Faith in Me- Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to keep faith in Thorin.

You stood there in the large hall. The dragon was gone into the town that resided on the lake. You were looking at the man that had stood before you in the throne room. You lowered your head and your crystal like wings glittered in the torch light. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at the man that was standing before the throne. You couldn’t look at your Thorin. He had changed so much since you all had arrived except for a certain four who were currently down in Lake Town. You could only hope that the four of them were safe and sound.

But the man that was before you was not the man that you had fallen in love with all of those years ago. You could remember the time that he shyly had come up to you when you had snuck away from your people to take a look around. He was marveled by your beauty and never let you forget it. You had even married him in secret. Of course at the moment he was not your husband. He was lusting after the gold that was in the mountain. The very gold that you wouldn’t set foot near. You had a thing against gold. You couldn’t bring yourself to even look at it. Not when you knew that there was a curse on it.

You turned to leave the hall. You couldn’t remain there. Not when your husband was lusting after the gold and forgetting all about you. It hurt you. A tear of icy coldness slipped from your eye down your cheek.

“Where do you think you are going?” Thorin, your husband, your light was asking you harshly.

You looked over your shoulder. The glittering tear turned into an ice crystal falling onto the cold stone floor next to the gold. “I am leaving.” You told him sadly. You didn’t want to, but you saw no place for you to be here. Not when Thorin was only thinking of the gold that was there and no longer like the husband that you loved. You still loved him, but perhaps you leaving would break him from his gold love.

“I order you to stay here.”

You turned sharply to look at your husband. “You order me?” You scoffed. “The last time I checked I was able to do what I wanted to, Thorin.”

Thorin growled.

“You are not yourself. You have allowed everything cloud your mind and turn into someone else. I am leaving. I still have faith in you that you will come back to being yourself. Not this man.” You left not saying a single word to him after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The battle had ended and Thorin had lived after this battle. Which you were happy about, but you were concerned about your husband. You went into the throne room. You saw Thorin sitting in the throne. You saw the look in his eyes. There was no lust for the gold in them any more. You ran towards him forgetting that you were wearing the clothes that would make any man blush. You threw yourself at him.

Perhaps your faith in him was something that he needed.


	19. Honey Don't Jump the Gun-Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili asks you to do something.

High school sucked. You hated it. It didn’t matter what the heck you did, your father didn’t accept it as a good thing. You just couldn’t take it any more of your father not getting good grades. Hell he didn’t care that you were getting bad grades.

 

You groaned as you sat down at lunch. You were just being fed up with your father and his antics. He was more absorbed into what your older sister did. He was always proud of what she did and never told you when he was proud of you. And it pissed you off.

 

Kili looked over at you. “Is everything alright?”

 

You groaned and looked at him. “No, not everything is alright.” You mumbled.

 

“What is wrong?”

 

“I can’t do nothing right can I Kee?”

 

Kili looked at you in concern. “What do you mean?”

 

“I can’t seem to do anything right for my father. He doesn’t even acknowledge that I have done something wonderful like keeping my grades up where they should be.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“What else can I do?” You questioned softly. “I am going to run away.”

 

Kili’s brown eyes widened. Had he heard you right? You were going to run away? No! He couldn’t allow you to do that. You were his rock here. Everyone made fun of him because he couldn’t grow his beard in like his brother. “No.”

 

“What?”

 

Kili looked at you with a pleading look. “Please don’t run away.”

 

You looked at him with wide eyes. But you couldn’t take it from your dad.

 

“Please stay with me. Does it really matter what your father thinks, darling?”

 

You put your hand on Kili’s. “No, but I guess that I always thought…” You shook your head. “Thank you darling.” You said softly kissing him on the lips.


	20. Intoxicated- Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is in love with you, but it too shy.

Fili looked over at you. He let out a soft sigh. You were currently talking to the resident hobbit of the company.

 

Kili looked at his older brother and saw the look that Fili had on his face. Kili bumped his shoulder into his brother’s arm.

 

Fili looked at Kili with a confused look. “What?”

 

Kili rolled his eyes. “You like her.”

 

Fili felt his face grow red. “No, I don’t.” Fili denied to what his brother said.

 

Kili shook his head and watched you carefully. Kili had known your for a while now and he knew that Fili liked you more than what he let on. It was surprising of what you can get out of a dwarf who drank too much. Kili knew that his brother more than just liked you. He was head over heels in love with you and he couldn’t even bring himself to tell you that he was in love with you. “You love her Fee. Don’t try to pull the fur over my eyes brother.”

 

Fili let out a soft sigh. “I can’t just tell her. She wouldn’t accept me.” Fili shook his head. “She seems happy with Bilbo.”

 

Kili rolled his eyes. He knew how you felt about his brother. After all you had pulled him over to talk about your feelings for the blond haired Durin. Kili had tried to get you to talk to Fili, but it kind of blew up in his face which was kind of sad because he thought that you and Fili would make a good couple. “Talk to her. You would never know if you didn’t talk to her.”

 

Fili put his head in his hands. He wasn’t sure of what you would say if he would admit that he had feelings for you and his uncle wouldn’t allow it. He wasn’t to fall in love with anyone and have a problem with keeping his mind in the task of being on this quest. He couldn’t lose his thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later Fili gathered the gull to talk to you. He walked over to you and called your name.

 

You turned and smiled at him. Finally Fili was getting the guts to talk to you. That made you happy to know that he was getting the guts to talk to you after spending so many days just watching you like a hawk. It had put you on edge. “Hello Fili.”

 

Fili’s face went a little red to you just talking to him.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to come and talk to me.” You admitted to him. “I thought that you were avoiding me like I had been kissed by an elf or even that an orc.” You shuddered at the thought. You were a respectable dwarf woman. You would never kiss either creature.

 

Fili rubbed the back of his head. “I am sorry.” He told you with a small smile. “I didn’t mean to make you think that.”

 

You sat down and smiled at him. “All water under the bride Fee.” You said using the nickname that you and Kili were so fond of. “What did you want to talk to me about.”

 

Fili swallowed the lump that was in his throat. How was he going to tell you that he cared about you.

 

You saw his nervousness. You stood up and walked towards him. You put your hand on his shoulder.

 

Fili looked down at you. You were very very close to him. He leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips.

 

Your eyes fluttered closed.

 

Fili pulled away in shock. “I’m…”

  
“Fee don’t you dare tell me you are sorry for kissing me.” You told him before capturing his lips with yours in a heated kiss. 


	21. Something There- Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and you use to hate one another, but something is there.

“I am not allowing a woman on this quest.” Thorin boomed.

 

You looked at Thorin like he had grown another head. He was not going to allow you to be part of this company? Well that was a let down. “You aren’t the only dwarf that has the right to do this Thorin. Brining my brothers Balin and Dwalin into this? You didn’t think that I would join into this as well.” You said looking at him like he was becoming the scum of the earth. “I am going.”

 

“No you aren’t.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few weeks into the quest and Thorin was still very bitter towards you. He didn’t like the fact that you still went against his word and joined the company.  But he should have known that you were going to come along since you were not going to be separated from your brothers.

 

Thorin watched you with your brothers. He hadn’t seen Dwalin or Balin this happy in a long while. Perhaps you there was something good.

 

You laughed at something that your brothers said and you swatted them lightly. Your cheeks were rosy with blush.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Enough!” You yelled at Thorin. He had been arguing about the fact that Gandalf had brought them here to Rivendell. “We have a map Thorin… we have to trust Gandalf on this.” You told him softly.

 

Thorin glared at you. He didn’t like this idea not in the least bit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had decided to take a look around Rivendell. You had always been a little bit curious of what the elves were like. Perhaps a little bit too curious for your own good. You were dressed in a nice dwarvish gown which actually had surprised you a lot that they would have something that would fit you so good.

 

You had to admit that this place was pretty beautiful even though it was not like the mountain halls that you were use to. Your mind began to wander. You thought about Thorin and how much the two of you were always getting into some kind of argument. Now there wasn’t really many of those.

 

Your face flushed. You were not supposed to be thinking about him. Not even if he saved your life. No no no no your brothers would not allow you to be with him. You heard someone behind you and you turned your head. Your cheeks went redder. It was Thorin. What… what was he doing?

 

Thorin’s face was flushed as well.

 

You tilted your head to the side in confusion. Was something new coming out of this?

 

Thorin walked up to you. “You look beautiful this evening.”

 

Your cheeks went red. This was something new altogether. “Would you like to walk with me?” You asked holding out your hand towards him.

 

Thorin took your hand.

  
The two of you began a walk together. 


	22. Thief's Heart- Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori has had his heart stolen.

Nori watched you carefully for days now. He hadn’t expected to lose his heart to you that was for sure. He didn’t know that you were a thief of your own. He watched you talk with his youngest brother Ori. He had to admit that you were good with his little brother. Teaching him what you knew even though he knew that Dori wouldn’t approve of it. He watched you laugh with his little brother and your laugh caused his heart to speed up. He wasn’t use to this kind of feeling that was for sure. But he wasn’t sure if you would allow yourself to be with a dwarf that was a thief.

 

He had to admit that it was nice hearing a dwarf lass laugh that was for sure. He was just concerned about you being on this quest. He knew that your skills in fighting weren’t the best that was for sure. He was just going to have to keep a good eye on you to make sure that you didn’t get hurt. Protect you he would.

 

He watched you pat Ori on the shoulder and get up. He couldn’t help, but wonder where you were off to next. His eyes widened. You were walking toward him. Oh Mahal. This was not going to end well for him at all that was for sure.

 

You stopped in front of him. “Nori.” You said offering him a sweet smile.

 

Nori looked up at you and he couldn’t help, but think that his heart couldn’t take much more of the niceness from you. You were so sweet. Sweeter than sugar ever could be. “Yes?”

 

You smiled at the way that he said yes. You had to figure that this was just some girlish crush you had on him and that it meant nothing. But you weren’t so sure. “Can we talk?” You asked softly. You cursed your voice for sounding this way.

 

Nori nodded his head. He stood up and led you some place where the two of you could talk without anyone else hearing you guys. “What did you want to talk about?” Nori questioned you.

 

“About…” Your face went red. You didn’t know what to say.

 

Nori saw you blush. He thought that it was adorable. “You make it real hard…”

 

“What?”

 

“You stole my heart.”

 

Your face blushed. “I stole a thief’s heart?”

  
Nori captured your lips with his in a heated kiss. 


	23. Let Me Love You II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think that you are not deserving of Kili.

You looked in the mirror. You didn’t feel pretty not in the least bit. You weren’t thin either. You rolled your shirt up just a little bit and looked at the little bit of fluff that was around your middle. You didn’t feel right that was for sure. You felt fat and ugly. You weren’t really sure of why the younger prince stayed with you. Not when you looked like this.

 

Kili groaned. “You keep looking at yourself like you are ugly.” Kili shook his head. He hated the fact that you continued to look at yourself like that.

 

You looked at Kili. You bit your lip. “Kili I didn’t know you were here.” You said softly.

 

Kili shook his head and walked towards you. He was not going to deal with you doing this to yourself again. “Why do you keep doing this to yourself?”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I don’t think I am beautiful Kili…”

 

“You are beautiful. You think that I wouldn’t love you?”

 

You pulled your shirt down. “Yes…”

 

Kili pulled you into his arms. “I love you, no matter how you look.”

 

You smiled.

 

Kili kissed you softly on the lips.

 

 


	24. Endlessly II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has a surprise for you.

You looked up at the house that was on the hillside longingly. You knew that there was no way that you could ever buy it that was for sure. You could never afford such a beautiful place. You had been looking at it for months. You were hoping that perhaps you would get lucky and get the house like that, but even you dating the eldest prince was a task at hand. Currently he was away doing something. He never really told you much. He was like he was trying to surprise you or something.

 

Everytime that you saw him he looked so tired. One time he was soaked. You had questioned him and all he told you that he was coming to see you when he got soaked. You didn’t push the issue, but you had a feeling that he was hiding something, but it was worth the wait to see what he was doing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Fili.” Thorin said looking at his nephew. “You shouldn’t be working like this.”

 

“Uncle… I didn’t want to ask you for the money.” Fili said, as he pulled his hair back. “It didn’t seem right.”

 

“You love this girl…”

 

“Yes, Uncle. I was going to ask her to marry me.” Fili said running his hands on his torn up pants.

 

Thorin knew that there was no way of arguing with his eldest nephew. He knew that Fili liked you and he hadn’t seen Fili smile so much since he met you. He knew that you were good. “How much more money do you need for the house?” He questioned his nephew.

 

“I will be there today. I will be able to buy her the house today.”

 

“Fili why buy her a house?”

 

“It will be a place that the two of us can live.” Fili said with a fond smile.

 

Thorin smiled at his nephew and put his hand on his nephew’s tanned shoulder that clashed against the white beater that he wore. “Good luck. Mahal speed.”

 

Fili smiled and was out the door.

 

Thorin just shook his head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had gotten a text message from Fili saying that you were to meet him at the park. You weren’t sure what this was about, but you would find out soon enough that was for sure. You had picked out your favorite top that Fili loved seeing you in and you were in a pair of bleach splatter skinny jeans. Your hands were nervously in your pockets as you waited for your boyfriend to show up.

 

You turned your head and saw your boyfriend walking towards you. “Fili what’s so important that you wanted me to meet you here?”

 

“I wanted to see you darling, and I have something to show you.” He pulled out a blindfold. “But I have to put this on you.”

 

You looked at the blindfold like it was the plague. “Why?”

 

“It’s a surprise. I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” He said giving you the puppy dog look.  Mahal that look was always the look that caused you to melt.

 

“Fine.” You told him softly.

 

Fili grinned and tied the blindfold over your eyes. He was hoping that you would like his surprise. He led you carefully to his car helping you into it. He got into the driver’s side and started the car up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had tried for the last ten minutes to figure out what Fili was going to surprise you with. You had asked if he had gotten you flowers. He said no. You asked if he got you something that was expensive. He told you yes, but he didn’t tell you what it was. You let out a soft huff when he had given you a riddle that you couldn’t even figure out. You wanted to know what it was so badly. But with this blindfold on you didn’t know what he was up to. You didn’t see what his face held.

 

Fili looked at you out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes were twinkling with mischievousness and love. He was hoping that you wouldn’t be too upset with him for buying you a house that the two of you would be sharing. This was his way of saying that he loved you with mind, body and soul.

 

He pulled into the driveway of your new home. He killed the engine to his car and got out. He got onto your side and helped you out of the car. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

 

You smiled at the thought. You couldn’t wait to see what Fili had gotten you. “Yes…”

 

Fili reached up and removed the blindfold that covered your eyes.

 

You blinked a few times trying to get your eyes to adjust. Your eyes widened when you saw the house that you had been looking so longingly at for a long time. “Fili?”

 

“Yes, darling.”

 

“I...Is this ours?”

 

Fili smiled at you. “Yes, it’s ours.”

 

You looked at him and threw your arms around him. Your lips connected with his in a sweet yet heated kiss.

 

“You like it?”

 

“Yes….”

  
Fili beamed. He had made the right choice. 


	25. Neon Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili take you out somewhere fun.

Sequel to Pretty Rave Girl

 

You, Fili, and Kili arrived at a building that was very secluded from the rest of town. Hardly anyone went there that was for sure, but the three of you were regulars there.

 

Kili and FIli had their arms behind your back as the three of you walked inside of the building. Loud booming music was all you could hear until you went further into the building. Neon lights came into view dancing across the room. People dancing with neon light sticks in their hands, around their necks, and very few had neon light mouthpieces that glowed in their mouths.

 

You foot began to move to the beat of the music that was being played. You looked at Fili and Kili with hopeful eyes. You really wanted to dance, but neither boy wanted you to be dancing alone after what had happened the last time, and everyone knew that you were the princes’ girlfriend. They wouldn’t dream of messing with you unless they wanted the crap beaten out of them.

 

Fili looked at his younger brother. “It seems our girl wants to dance.”

 

Kili smiled a cheeky smile. “I think we should dance brother. After all she doesn’t really ask us for much.”

 

Fili nodded his head.

 

The three of you went out onto the crowded dance floor to dance. You three began to dance.

  
You were sandwiched in between Kili and Fili and you didn’t mind that in the least bit. You were going to enjoy every single minute of it dancing with your boyfriends. After all you were their pretty little rave girl.


	26. When I Get Where I'm Going I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reunited with Fili

Your hand was on the swell of your belly as you looked at your husband. He was going to be leaving for Erebor to reclaim it from a dragon. You weren’t sure if he was insane in doing this or was proud. But reclaiming of the home that was lost was one of the things that was needed to be done. “Promise me something.”You told him softly.

 

Fili looked over at you as he pulled his coat on. He came over to you. He put his hands on your hips. “What would that be love?”

 

“Promise me that you will come back to me.”

 

“I will. I will come back to the both of you.”

 

You leaned up and captured his lips with yours in a kiss. This would be the last kiss that the two of you would share.

 

“I promise. I never will break my promise to you love.” He pulled away from you and began to walk out the door. He was going to be meeting up with his little brother.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had arrived in Erebor with your mother-in-law Dis. You both had heard the bad news of what had happened to Thorin, Fili, and Kili. You had given birth to your son and he would never know who his father was. It made you sad. You stood there with Dis and held onto your son as you watched Thorin, Fili, and Kili being sealed up into the walls.

 

You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. So much for Fili keeping his word of coming back to you alive. He would never get to see his son grow up and become heir to the throne. It was sad and depressing. You would just have to tell your child stories about his father.

 

_I will see you in Mahal Fili._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had grown older and your child was of age. You were dying though. You had gotten into the battle protecting the borders from Mordor’s orcs. The King, Dain had died and his son was now on the throne due to your son not being ready to become King Under the Mountain.

 

You didn’t know why you got into the battle, but you deemed that you needed to. Seeing the fact that your son was fighting and you were doing it to protect the only thing that you had of Fili left.

 

Your son gripped onto your hand. “Mom please don’t die.”

 

You looked at your son with tired eyes. You were already gasping for air. “I am afraid I can’t do that my son.” You gasped out trying to talk, but it was coming out really breathy.

 

Your son squeezed your hand. “Where will you go?”

 

You felt tears come to your eyes. “To be with your father….”

 

Your son had tears rolling from his blue eyes. He knew waht you meant.

 

You closed your eyes as you felt your pain increase and causing you to pass away with your son holding onto your hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked around trying to figure out where you were. You heard raised voices not that far away from you. You sat up and saw six unlikely people waiting for you.

 

Kili pushed his brother as if he was telling him to go towards you.

 

Your eyes widend. You got up to your feet and you ran towards him. You looked younger and felt younger. You made it up to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

 

“Ow. Mahal what was that for?”

 

You glared at your husband. “You had promised me that you would come back to me and I find out that you died.” You huffed. “You made me raise our son alone.”

 

“We… we had a son?”

 

“Yes…”

 

Fili pulled you towards him. “I am sorry that I left you all alone. It wasn’t supposed to be...”

  
You leaned up and captured his lips with yours silencing him. You were finally with your husband. 


	27. When I Get Where I'm Going II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reunited with Thorin.

Your back was against Thorin’s as the two of you fought orcs off. You couldn’t help, but think that this was uncanny that you would be protecting your homeland after getting it back. It brought back memories of when you fought for Moria. You still didn’t know how it came down to this to have everyone fighting.

 

“Why can’t you follow orders?” Thorin yelled at you, as he killed another orc.

 

“Well I can’t always be following your orders dear.” You said stabbing an orc in the face. “Besides I am your wife. So what difference would it make.”

 

“You would want to leave our children parentless?”

 

“Thorin they have Dis.” You yelled, as you felt an orc pierce you with his sword. You screamed in pain.

 

Thorin yelled your name upon hearing your pain.

 

You saw black beginning to obscure your vision. You fell to your knees holding onto your belly where the orc had pierced you. You lost contiousness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thorin had died. Along with his nephews Kili and Fili. You were holding onto life, but it was unsure if you would die as well from the injuries that you had gotten from the battle.

 

Dwalin let out a soft sigh. “She won’t awaken.” He told his brother.

 

Balin pinched the bridge of his nose. “If she doesn’t awake soon we will be putting her wtih Thorin and their nephews. Their children won’t understand.”

 

“They will know their parents and cousins are heros.”

 

“Does that matter if Erebor loses their queen?”

 

“Then Dain will be the one that will be taking over then…”

 

Oin had come back from the room that you were resting in. His head hung low.

 

“What Oin?”

 

“She’s passed.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Aunty.” Kili called out.

 

You sat up rubbing your head. You were trying to get your bearings of where your eyes widened when you saw Kili, Fili, and Thorin. Where were you and where the others? You knew that there was a battle, but why weren’t the others with you guys? “Kili… whats…”

 

“We knew that you were going to be joining us.” Kili said sadly, as he helped you up to your feet.

 

“Where’s here?” You questioned. You were still very much confused. Did you really die in that battle all because Thorin was too stubborn to not continue fighting in battle?

 

“We’re dead Aunt _______.” Fili said softly.

 

Your eyes widened. You looked towards Thorin. “How long?” You asked softly.

 

“Three weeks for Kili, Fili, and myself… you just passed.” Thorin told you holding out his hand to you.

 

Your eyes got bigger. “What about the others?” You asked as you took Thorin’s hand.

 

Thorin pulled you close to him. “They will always remember who we are.”

 

“And our children?”

 

“We will watch them grow from here. Dis will be a good mother to them.”

 

You nuzzled your face into Thorin’s clothes taking a deep breath of his musky scent. All that was his own. You didn’t want to see your children raised like this, but there was nothing that you could do about this. You could be happy here with your two nephews and your husband.

 

 


	28. When I Get Where I'm Going III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reunited with Kili.

Kili looked at you sadly. He hated the idea that he was leaving you alone with your little brother Gimli.

 

You looked at him with a pained expression. You gripped your skirts a little bit. “Kili promise me you’ll be safe?”

 

Kili nodded his head. “I promise I will be careful.” Kili took off one of the rings that his uncle had given to him. He took your hand in his and put the ring onto your finger. “I will come back for this.” He told you with a smile.

 

“I know…”

 

“I will come back to you as well.”

 

“I know this Kili.”

 

Kili kissed your lips softly before going out the door.

 

You were hoping that Kili was going to be able to keep his word to you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“No… no he can’t be gone.” You screamed.

 

Gimli held you close to him. Seeing his older sister like this was heart breaking. He knew that you liked Kili a lot. Perhaps he knew that the two of you would get married. He just didn’t want to see you fall apart. Not like this. You were in love with him more than what you had let on. He was apologizing in his mind to you. He knew that his father should have allowed you to go, but Thorin wouldn’t allow it. Now three were dead out of the company that had left the Blue Mountains.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Battle for Middle-Earth raged on. Gimli and you had joined in a company to destroy the one ring of power. The one ring that Bilbo Baggins had found 80 years prior to now. The very time that Kili had gone out and died reclaiming their homeland.

 

The two of you were battling alongside your friends, Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf.

 

You shielded yourself from getting hit with a sword from one of the orcs that was attacking you. You swung your sword around and stabbed it. You weren’t even sure if you would even live through this. I was dangerous for a woman dwarf to fight when there was so few of you left.

 

“________!” Gimli yelled. “Watch out!”

 

You didn’t turn fast enough and a sword plunged into your chest through your armor. You fell to your knees.

 

Gimli yelled in horror as he saw you fall to your knees. “NO!”

 

Your vision began to swim and you collapsed the rest of the way. You knew that the wound was fatal.

 

Gimli was able to reach your side. “Don’t die on me ______.”

 

“Sorry Gimli…” You said hoarsely.

 

“No…”

 

“I will be with Kili.”

 

Gimli knew that this was true.

 

“Tell father I am sorry and I love you both….” Your eyes fluttered shut.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your eyes fluttered open. A bright light blinded you. Your hand went up covering your poor eyes from the light. You sat up and saw someone standing there. Your eyes widened when you realized who it was. You got up to your feet and ran towards him. You launched yourself into his arms.

 

“About time you got here. I’ve been waiting for you to come for a while now.”

 

You smacked him.

 

“Ow what was that for.”

 

“You promised that you would come back for me and you didn’t.”

 

“I am sorry. It was out of my hands. I will be making it up to you.”

 

You nuzzled your face into his blue tunic. “Yes you will.”

 

 


	29. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili wants to help you

Kili wiped his hands on his ripped jeans that he wore. He watched you with careful eyes. He noticed how you had changed since your last boyfriend. He had kept true to his word to makes sure that he didn’t get involved in what was going on between the two of you. But it hurt him to know that you were broken because of that boyfriend that you had dumped because he had seen a bruise on your cheek. Kili wanted to kill him right then and there for laying a hand on you.

 

He was concerned about you. He had seen you have so many failed relationships. He couldn’t see you get hurt any more than you already were. He wanted you to see that he could fix you if you only allowed him. 

His eyes widened when he saw that you were on your way over to him.

 

“Kili…”

 

“_______.” He said softly. He was surprised to see you here. After all the last time that he had seen you, you were almost in tears.

 

“How are you?” You asked softly. The last time you had seen him you had blown up in his face. Telling him that he shouldn’t even be concerned about you and wha happened. You were hoping that he was better than when you last saw him.

 

“I am fine. And you?”

 

You nodded your head and smiled a shy smile. “I’m fine… Kili I am sorry.”

 

Kili waved his hand before sticking it into his pocket. “I know that you are broken, ______. I just want to be able to help you out.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I don’t think that will be possible.”

 

“At least let me try.”

 

You nodded your head weakly. At least you were going to let him help you. Perhaps this is the push that you needed.

 

 


	30. Lips of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili gets a late night phone call.

 

Fili heard his cell phone ringing. He had been sleeping next to his current girlfriend when his phone began going off. He sat up and rubbed his face tiredly with his hand. He picked it up and saw that it was you calling him. He got up out of bed and went into the other room. “Hello?”

 

“Fili…” Your voice was soft and it sounded like you were scared.

 

Fili’s eyes widened. “_____. What’s wrong?”

 

“I needed to hear your voice…”

 

“What’s wrong. It sounds like you are hurt.”

 

You sniffed. It sounded like you had been crying. “Yes… He is upset.”

 

“He’s upset again?”

 

“He’s upset that my love for him isn’t as strong as it was for you.”

 

Fili felt his blood boiling. He laid a hand on you? “When did he do this?”

 

“Tonight… He saw me looking in my photo album again…”

 

“He hit you.”

 

You sobbed. “Yes…”

 

“You need to get away from him.”

 

“Where am I to go?”

 

“Go to Kili’s.”

 

“But…”

 

“I will meet you there.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too Fili.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Fili hung up his phone. He heard a clearing of a throat. He turned and saw his girlfriend.

 

“Go to her.”

“What?”

 

“Go to her. I know you still love her. You don’t love me like you love her.”

 

Fili nodded his head. “I am sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.”

  
Fili grabbed a shirt and put it on. He was going to meet up with you. Perhaps mend everything between the two of you.


	31. Edge of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are saying goodbye to Thorin.

 

You weren’t even supposed to be here. You were there in the grand halls of Erebor. Actually what was the wondrous sight of Erebor when you had no one to share it with now. You looked around sadly. Everything had gone all wrong.

 

Kili, Fili, and Thorin all passed away fighting in a battle that should have never happened. You were sad that Thorin had passed because you and him had gotten very close to one another. And needlessly enough to say your brother Bilbo didn’t like the idea.

 

Bilbo put his hand on your shoulder pulling you close to him.

 

You turned into your brother and buried your face into his shirt.

 

“Everything will be alright.”

 

“No it won’t Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo rubbed your back soothingly. “He is in a better place and we will see him again.”

 

You sniffled and cried into your brother’s shirt. You didn’t want to be alone and Thorin had made a promise. But it faded into the night.

 

 


	32. As Long As You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo will always want you.

 

Everything had gone all wrong. The friends that he had made well… three of them were dead. It wasn’t supposed to end this way. Not in war and bloodshed. Three dwarves had lost their lives, but Bilbo luckily had you still.

 

You were always with him no matter what. But it was because you loved him. Loved him more than anything in the world.

 

Bilbo looked over at you. “Are you coming back to the Shire with me?” He asked you softly.

 

You looked at Bilbo with wide eyes. “Are the fae even allowed there?” You asked softly.

 

Bilbo nodded his head. “Only if you wish to stay with me.”

 

You moved closer to Bibo and kissed him softly on the cheek. “I will always go where my hobbit roams.”

 

Bilbo’s face flushed. He should have known that you would stay with him no matter what happened. “As long as you stay with me. I won’t have to worry about anything else.”

 

“Shall we go home then?”

  
Bilbo nodded his head. Home sounded quite good right about now. A home with you meant everything would be just perfect. He would no longer be the bachelor of Hobbiton any more. 


	33. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin comforts you after a nightmare.

 

You shuffled some in your sleep. It hadn’t been too long ago that Smaug had taken over the Lonely Mountain. You thankfully hadn’t lost anyone in the dragon fire, but you knew that your friends all had lost someone in the dragon fire. You whimpered. You were having a nightmare about what had happened. What would have happened if someone in your family had gotten caught up in the blaze.

 

You woke up gasping for air.

 

Thorin looked over at you with tired eyes. He could tell that you had a nightmare. He wasn’t sure of why you would have a nightmare, but he was always the one to check on you. You got up and walked towards you. He sat down next to you. “What’s wrong?” He asked you softly trying not to wake anyone else that was near you two.

 

You rubbed your face. “Nightmare.” You said softly. You shook your head.

 

“About?”

 

“About what happened back at the mountain. I know I didn’t lose anyone, but it was a what if nightmare.” You bit the inner part of your lip. Of course you would be afraid.

 

Thorin let out a soft sigh. He laid down next to you.

 

“Thorin what are you doing?” You asked, your face flushing.

 

Thorin pulled you to him. “Rest…”

 

You couldn’t believe that Thorin was willing to do this.

 

Thorin placed a kiss on the top fo your head. “Readt….”

 

You nodded your head and began to slowly fall back to sleep. You were hoping that no one would judge Thorin for doing this.

 

 


	34. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin takes you as his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is so short.

 

Sequel to Something There

 

Thorin looked at you like you were everything in his world. He and you had taken back of Erebor as well with the rest of the company.

 

You looked at Thorin with a smile on your lips.

 

“_____.”

 

Your eyes locked with his blue ones. He was finally King again. You had no idea where that really left you. But you were sure that it was going to be with him. You as his queen.

 

Thorin held his hand out to you. He wanted you to come to him.

 

You slowly walked over to him. You took his hand and he pulled you close to him.

 

He leaned down and captured you lips in a sweet kiss. “_______ is my Queen.” He said looking around.

 

You noticed Fili and Kili bowing their heads. You knew that they always had respect towards you. A lot of it because you were a fearless dwarf woman.

 

Balin and Dwalin accepeted this as truth that you were perfect for Thorin all of those years ago.

 

You were Queen under the Mountain.

 

 


	35. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is marveled with your magic.

 

You sat against a tree while your uncle was smoking his pipe. It was hard being Gandalf’s niece and being a witch. You had your hands up creating little things with your magic. You knew that Gandalf had taught you what you needed to know, but you needed to keep practicing what he had taught you. After all you were a young witch after all.

 

Kili looked over at you with wide brown eyes. He was amazed at what you could do. He knew you had magic, but with what you could do well it was a good thing. He was amazed that you could do what you did. He was also amazed at what you could do to him. Just a single look in his direction and you made him into puddy.

 

You felt a pair of eyes on you. You looked over and saw Kili was the one that was looking at you. Your cheeks flushed. Of course he would be one of the ones that would look at you. You had a thing for Kili ever since you had met him at the beginning of this quest. You weren’t even sure if he liked you in the same way that you liked him.

 

Kili got up and walked towards you. “____.”

 

“Hello Kili.” You said softly.

 

He smiled and rubbed his arm. He didn’t really know how you would take him talking to you. “I was wondering something.”

 

“Oh? What would that be Kili?”

 

“After we reclaim the mountain what will you do?”

 

You thought for a minute. “Well… I suppose I will be travelling with my Uncle.”

 

“You won’t stay?”

 

You looked over at him. “You want me to stay?”

 

Kili’s face flushed. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But it is just a thought.”

 

You giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “I will think about it.”

 

 


	36. Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has a thing for your hair.

 

You laid against Kili around the burning fire with the rest of the company who was staying warm before they got some rest for that night. You had been part of the company since the beginning. You would not allow Kili to go out on his own since you were his one. He wouldn’t allow his uncle to not allow you not to go with him on this quest. It didn’t seem fair that you wouldn’t have been able to go and see Erebor like he would.

 

Your eyes were closed as you heard some of your fellow dwarves singing songs that they knew well from the old days.

 

Kili had his pipe to his lips with one hand while his other hand began to go into your hair.

 

You moaned softly as Kili’s strong fingers moved through your tangled locks. You loved it when Kili did things like this. It meant that you were very special to him.

 

Kili loved the feeling of your hair going through his fingers. It meant that he was going to be allowed to do it more once you were married. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to wait until Erebor was to be reclaimed to make you his wife. He had been wanting to marry you for a while now.

  
You felt yourself beginning to drift off to sleep. Kili certainly had the magic touch in his fingers that was for sure. You always ended up drifting off to sleep when he played with your hair. 


	37. Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You admit your feelings towards Dwalin.

You were in your bakery baking some goods that you would be selling in town the following morn. You were well known for what you made that was for sure. Most people loved the cakes and sweets that you made. But you were only doing it to impress one dwarf. You had liked him for a while now, but you didn’t know how to tell him that you liked him. He was after all a strong dwarf with an attitude. That was something that you weren’t expecting. Not really.

 

But you couldn’t help it. He had that protective side of him. He always yelled at those who said something bad about you. You weren’t really sure of why Dwalin did it because you knew that Dwalin had a hard time admitting his feelings. Let alone having feelings for a she-dwarf.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You finished baking for day and thought about Dwalin. He was probably going to stop by the shop. Just to probably talk to you and see what you had been up to for most of the day. You heard the bell ring.

 

“Lass you in?” You heard Dwalin call out.

 

You came out and laughed lightly. “Of course I am here, Master Dwalin.”

 

Dwalin looked at you.

 

You rubbed your arm. “I thought that I would see you before this Master Dwalin.”

 

“Thorin had me working hard training his nephews.”

 

You nodded your head. You had to tell him. Your cheeks flushed.

 

“Are you getting sick lass?”

 

“What? No…” You said blushing even more. “Dwalin I love you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you… I know that you wouldn’t…”

  
Dwalin came towards you and pulled you to him. “I love you too lassie.” His lips landed upon yours in a soft kiss. 


	38. In You Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Elrond has been alone for a while.

 

Elrond was lonely. His children had gone off to college and the house felt very empty after Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen left home. His wife had passed away and now no longer had anyone living there with him unless his children visited him.

 

He ran his hand through his short black hair as he walked to the cafe that he had gone to in the past, but it had been a while since he had last been there. The last time that he was there was when Arwen was still at home going to high school. He walked inside and saw that nothing really had changed except for a new woman worked there.

 

“Hi.” You said with a smile.

 

Elrond couldn’t believe that a beautiful elleth like yourself was working here.

 

“What can I get for you?”

 

“Americano.” He said softly.

 

You smiled. “What size?”

 

“Large.”

 

“Coming right up.” You said with a smile. You went to go and make his coffee. You hadn’t met this elf before and he was quite handsome. He looked like he had a long life and had some trials. You wrote something down on his cup before coming back to him. “Five.”

 

Elrond handed you the 5. “Thank you.”

 

You smiled. “You are welcome sir.”

 

“Elrond.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“My name is Elrond.”

 

“I’m ________.”

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too. I hope to see you around sometime.” You said with a wink.

 

“Yeah me too.” He said before leaving. He looked down at his cup and saw that you had wrote your number down and put call me. His cheeks flushed. Well this was certainly different. He had something to look forward to.

 

 


	39. Best Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You write a song for Kili.

 

You had to ask Thorin to do this tonight. After all you had seen Kili go through many girlfriends and he was in college. Six girlfriends was way too many for an heir of Durin. Now you had gone through everything making a song that you would be singing to Kili that night on his birthday that night. You were actually nervous. You hadn’t even told Fili about it knowing that Fili would accidently tell Kili about it. You had just told him that there was to be a surprise, but that was about it.

 

You were dressed in a tank top that you knew that Kili would love. Actually it was the one that he had gotten for your birthday just that year. Your jeans were form fitting skinny jeans and you wore skater shoes. Granted not something that you would wear to a Prince’s birthday party, but Kili preferred you to wear normal clothes when you came to his party. Your hair was piled on the top of your head and your bright blue highlights were certainly going to stand out.

 

You put your headset on and made sure that it was turned on, but no one would hear you just yet. You took a deep soft breath and let it out slowly. This was something that you were going to do and you could only hope that Kili enjoyed this.

 

_Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, Lauren, Dani._

 

You came out onto the stage.

 

Kili’s eyes widened. He knew that you were a singer, but this was something different altogether. Normally you would not let anyone hear you sing due to the fact that most of the time you were nervous about how the music sounded.

 

_Turn up the bass, turn up the treble_

_I’m about to take you a whole ‘nother level_

_DJ, turn up what you’re playing_

_I want the whole world to hear what I’m saying._

_Because this boy means so much to me_

_And now we on the floor and he’s holding me_

_And if I wanna let him know_

_It’s gotta be better than what they do on the radio_

 

You made your way off of the stage still singing. You looked at Fili and nodded your head.

  
Fili helped you down off of the stage. He had to admit he knew the truth of what was going on between you and Kili and the two of you hadn’t ended up together. Fili had to comfort you every time that Kili had gotten a new girlfriend. It broke his heart to see you this broken. He just hoped that this would work.

 

_Gotta be the crunkest_

_Gotta be the loudest_

_Gotta be the best_

_The best love song he ever heard in his life_

_Gotta tell him how I feel_

_Gotta let him hear_

_The best love song he ever heard in his life_

 

You ignored the looks that you were getting from the girls. Girls who thought that they would get a chance with Kili even though six of those girls were the girls that you had named and they were actually hoping to get another chance with the crowned prince.

 

_No need for me to write_

_I just gotta picture him smilin’_

_And if you feel that way_

_Go ‘head kiss your baby_

_now we got the whole stadium in love like_

_Turn off the lights_

_Give me a mic_

_I’m ‘bout to sing to him just how he likes_

_Jump off the stage_

_Crowd surfing’ all the way_

_You know it’s right_

_Just do the wave_

_Break it down like an earthquake_

_And if you wanna be with me_

_Put your hands in the air, show me the energy_

You stopped in front of Kili. Your eyes locked onto his brown ones. You could see the emotions flickering across his eyes. He was trying to place who you were actually singing this song to and who it was about.

 

_Gotta be the crunkest_

_Gotta be the loudest_

_Gotta be the best_

_The best love song he ever heard in his life_

_Gotta tell him how I feel_

_I gotta let him hear_

_The best love song he ever heard in his life_

 

_No need for me to write it_

_I just gotta picture him smiling_

_And if you feel that way_

_Go ahead and kiss your baby_

_And now we got the whole stadium in love like_

 

You put your hand on Kili’s shoulder and brought yourself closer to him.

 

Kili put his hands on your hips. He was not use to this kind of contact with you. Yes, countless times he had given you a hug, but this was something different.

 

_Homie, kiss your girl_

_Shawty, kiss your man_

_We can see you on the kissing cam_

_Show me some love, oh_

_Show me some love, yeah_

_Now look her in the eye, say “Baby, I love you_

_I’ll never purt no one above you’_

_And if you feel that_

_Go ahead and kiss your baby_

_And now we got the whole stadium in love like_

You looked into Kili’s eyes and saw that he had finally figured out who it was that you were singing this song to. You squeezed his shoulder lightly.

 

_And if you feel that way_

_Go ahead and kiss your baby_

_And now we go the whole stadium in love like_

_Baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Hey_

_Yeah!_

“Happy birthday Kili.” You said softly.

 

Kili smiled and lowered his face to yours closing the distance between the two of you. His lips brushed against yours in a sweet kiss.

 

 


	40. Witches Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili fell in love with a witch.

Thorin didn’t like you. Mahal you knew it. You were mixed blood. A product of a dwarf and a she the race of man and was a witch. He didn’t want Fili any where near you, but he could only do so much.

 

Fili ran his fingers through your hair.

 

You looked up at him from your spot on his lap. “Your uncle will be upset that you and I snuck away.”

 

Fili laughed lightly. “He can just get over it.”

 

“Fili you know that is not going to be easily forgotten.” You told him with a small smile. “You are supposed to be with someone with noble blood.” You shook your head. “Not someone like me.”

Fili shook his head. “I don’t care.” He kissed you softly on the lips. “Thorin is just going to have to understand.”

 

“Has he been in love before?” You asked softly.

 

Fili let out a sigh. “I don’t know, ________.”

 

You laced your fingers through his free hand that wasn’t running through your hair. “If he has, he will understand.”

 

“I wouldn’t think he will have Kili as King.”

 

You laughed lightly. “Probably not.”

 

Fili shook his head. “I won’t become King unless I can have you as my queen.”

 

You smiled.

 

Fili kissed you softly on the lips again. “You shall be my queen.”

 

You rubbed his hand with your thumb. “And what will your brother think?”

 

Fili laughed lightly. “He adores you already.”

 

“And your mum?”

 

“She’ll get over it.” Fili said as he continued to run his fingers through your hair. “She believes in love after all.”

 

You hummed in delight. Perhaps this is what you were waiting for after all of this time. Someone that you could be with even though you were a witch.

 

“Kili is jealous though.”

 

You looked up at him. You laughed lightly. “Oh?” You slowly sat up and poked the wood that was in the fire with the stick that was beside the both of you. You were busy brewing something that would help heal injuries that some of the company had gotten while they were here in the mountain. You also knew that Thorin had said he would have war and not peace.

 

Fili looked at you. “You’re worried.”

 

You looked over at him. “Of course I am worried. Fili we are going into war that could have been avoided.

 

Fili placed a soft kiss on your cheek. “Everything will be fine.” He told you.

 

“I hope that you are right about that.” You told him.

 

Fili pulled you into his arms. “I am certain about it.”

 

 


	41. Once Upon A December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have memories of the first time that you had met.

 

Your first ball and you were being dragged to it. This was the first time that you were being brought to Erebor. And like any of the other dwarf lasses you felt scared. You were shy because you were going to a different mountain. One that was very productive of their gold and jewels.

 

You were a royal from (Name of ancient dwarvish kingdom) and being this far from your home was well different. You wore a beautiful violet colored gown with gold accents on it. Your hair held beautiful beads that you had gotten over time. But it was of course a surprise for a dwarf lass at 23 to have so many beads as you did.

 

You listened to the music that was being played. All proper for those who were royal. You stayed away from the dance floor that was not as crowded as you thought it would be. You took a sip of your drink that you had in your hand. You were not interested in something like this. After all parties were not your kind of thing.

 

You looked around and your eyes landed on a handsome dwarf. A dwarf that you never had thought that you would actually lay eyes on. Black hair and bright smoldering blue eyes. You had heard your father talk of him before. It was Thorin, grandson of Thror. Handsome indeed. Your cheeks began to flush. He was headed your way.

 

“My lady.” He said bowing his head.

 

You smiled at Thorin. “My lord.” You said curtsying.

 

“May I have this dance?”” He asked holding out a hand to you.

 

You put your glass down and took his hand accepting the dance. You had turned many other dwarves down, but Thorin asking you was something completely different for you.

 

The two of you danced on the dance floor slowly to the music. This was perfect for you. But little that you knew that this would be the only time that you would see him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You broke from your thoughts and shook your head. That was a very long time ago. It was just a memory that you would never wish to have again. Even though Thror thought that you two were perfect for one another. He had decided that the two of you would actually marry and become King and Queen under the mountain.

 

You had gotten word from Erebor that Thorin had made it back home, but he would never be returning. You knew that it meant that he had died. It also meant that you were going to have to keep going back that very December when the two of you had met and fell in love. You two were never meant to be. But in your eyes you were always meant to be.

 

 


	42. Live Like A Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a warrior in your own right.

 

Fili watched you dance around flawlessly. Your sword clanging against his uncle’s sword. It was uncommon that a dwarf lass would want to fight, but you wanted to be able to handle things on your own.

 

He had watched you train day in and day out. You were fairly good at what you did. You were able to hold your own against his uncle and that was saying something. Granted yes, you lost every time, but you did better than most that went against him. After all his uncle was one of the better fighters in the Blue Mountains.

 

“Fili.”

 

Fili’s head snapped towards his uncle.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Fili gulped not sure of what he would do if he had to face you.

 

You giggled when you saw that Fili wasn’t moving. “Come on Fee.” You said with a smile. “It is just a sparring session.”

 

Fili moved towards you his sword drawn. “Are you sure that you want to do this _____?”

You nodded your head and twirled your sword in your hand. “Yes.”

  
The two of you began to spar. Fili had to admit that this was very nice to be sparing with you. After all it was his way of just being close to you. Perhaps he was growing to love you. 


	43. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and you share a moment in Rivendell.

 

You looked around in Rivendell in awe. You were happy being here. You shouldn’t have gone with the company, but you had gone with them. You were best friends with Bilbo. You didn’t want Bilbo to be all alone. You knew that he would probably be scared being out in the wilds all alone with only the dwarves. You couldn’t bear to see him going through that.

 

You took a deep breath of the cool air. This was something very beautiful.

 

“____.” You heard your best friend call for you.

 

You turned your head and saw Bilbo. “Yes, Bilbo.”

 

“I was looking for you.” He said with a smile.

 

You giggled lightly. “Oh really now?”

 

Bilbo’s face flushed. “Yes.”

 

You kissed him lightly on the cheek. “That was really sweet of you Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo blushed. Bilbo took your hand in his and squeezed it lightly. “I am happy that you came with.”

 

“Me too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts if you want a one shot.


End file.
